An Unconventional Love
by petite de la morte
Summary: Kagome is finally home from being overseas for ten years at school, Inuyasha and company are elated she's home. But with her new appearance and maturity, Inuyasha begins to have unconventional feelings towards the girl he raised from a baby..
1. Reunion

Chocolate brown orbs watched as the ground got closer, through a rectangle airplane window. Sighing in content the owner smiled and whispered, "Home." "What did you say Kagome?" Asked a woman around the same age with brunette hair and rich brown colored eyes smiling over to her friend Kagome squealed, "I am finally home Rin, now you get to meet all of my family and friends." Kagome said buckling her seat belt as the plane touched down on the runway, not wasting anytime she unbuckled it a second later and was trying to keep her patience as people filed off the plane slowly.

Grabbing their luggage the women made their way to the exit, chatting lightly Kagome scanned the sea of faces looking for anyone she recognized. Before turning back to her friend she heard a few shouts of her name, turning in the direction she smiled widely as she saw a small group of people. Hurrying along she gave them all hugs and introduced Rin to them, "guys this Rin. We met in middle school and have been going to school together ever since, Rin this is Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Koga. I've known these guys since I was a baby, but you will meet the rest later."

After saying that Kagome frowned because she was expecting a certain someone to be there, as if knowing who she wanted to see Sango looked at her apologetically. "When we left he was still sleeping," smiling Kagome waved a hand, in attempt to hide her disappointment. Migrating towards the exit the seven people lightly chatted, finally getting to their car Rin and Kagome packed their suitcases into the back and got in. It took twenty minutes before they reached the outer gate of the house, as they drove up to the house Rin was shocked into silence at the sheer mass of the place. Helping the girls take out their baggage Miroku then closed the car and led them towards the house, "Kagome you grew up in such a beautiful house." Laughing Kagome nodded her head, walking over the threshold of the home gave her a nostalgic feeling.

It had been ten years since she left for America and she was back, right where she belonged. Breathing in the familiar scent calmed her nerves, gazing around the foyer brought a small smile to her face. The entire entrance was lined with gold and complimentary furniture; there was a large portrait of a family hanging on the light amber coloured wall. Wheeling her suitcase to the stairs Kagome motioned for Rin to follow her, "you will be in the room across from mine." Smiling Rin followed happily behind her friend, climbing the spiraling staircase both women took a right on the second floor. Entering their separate rooms Kagome half expected to see, bright pink walls and girly things. Although to her surprise the walls were a dark silver colour with a black border, the carpet was black and her bed was upgraded to a four poster canopy bed. Inspecting closer she had black and silver silk sheets, placing her suitcase beside her metal desk Kagome looked to the far wall.

On each side of the wall were a set of doors, guessing one was a closet and the other led to the bathroom. Making a little eep noise when she saw the black plasma mounted on the wall, "boy Sesshomaru really went all out for my room, well better him than Kagura." Kagome thought, stretching she was about to go check out the closet when there came a knock on the door. Telling the person to come in, Kagome smiled brightly. "Hey Rin so how do you like the place?" "Oh my goodness Kags you really grew up in this place?" Rin asked looking bug eyed at her friend, if it was possible her eyes grew bigger when Kagome confirmed her question.

"Hey Rin I got to go see someone for a second, you can either stay here or head back down and hang with everyone." Heading down the hall she stopped in front of a door, opening it slowly she had to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Closing the door behind her Kagome slowly snuck over to the bed and studied the man occupying it; he looked the same as the day she had left. His hair was still as white as snow with two little triangle ears peeking through the mass of tangled hair, that twitched at every inhale and exhale of breath. Smiling Kagome lightly caressed it and relished at how velvety soft it was, before she enjoyed it too much Kagome removed her hand and placed it lightly on the bed. The sudden urge to close her eyes became so appealing that she climbed into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Several minutes later the man stirred from his slumber when he felt someone snuggling into him, cracking open a honey coloured eye he immediately frowned. "I don't remember bringing anyone home last night," he thought before he got a sweet scent of Tahitian Orchid. Opening both eyes he sat up pulling the covers away revealing a very beautiful woman napping beside him, not believing his nose Inuyasha wiped the sleep from his eyes to make sure. His little Kagome was back after being gone for ten years, but something was totally different about her. Looking her over he noticed that her hair was a lot longer and she lost her baby weight and had filled out in ALL the right places.

Watching her flip over made the breath hitch in the back of his throat, now he had a better view of how matured she had gotten. There was a sudden thought that came to him; he was probably still sleeping because there was no way Kagome would be there. He had to pick her up at…..Taking the knuckle of his pointer finger he began to poke her to see if it was really a dream, she felt real to him and when Kagome opened her eyes he felt like kicking himself. He totally forgot that he had to pick her up that morning, smiling apologetically Inuyasha got up and was about to say something when Kagome sat up looking mad at him. "You forgot didn't you?" She accused pointing a finger at him, "now, now. Let's not put the blame all on me, you could have been clearer on explaining when your flight was." Inuyasha said holding his hands up in defense, huffing she stood up on his bed glaring down at him.

"What in the world do you mean, I should have been clearer? I fully said Inuyasha our flight will land in Tokyo at eight thirty in the morning, which means eight thirty am. How much clearer did I need to be?" Crossing her arms she never dropped her glare, "I was really excited on seeing you at the airport too. NO you had to ruin everything, thanks a lot my whole day is ruined." She pretended to whine turning her head to the left, since she was little Inuyasha had always fallen for her fake little temper tantrums. Feeling guilt ridden Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome, "Kagome I'm really sor….Oomph." Was the last thing he could say as she jumped unto his unsuspecting body, grabbing her around the waist while she hooked her legs around his waist. "I've missed you so much Inuyasha," Kagome said tightening her grip around his neck. Smiling into her neck he mumbled like wise, the two stayed like that for minutes relishing in each others presence.

Finally pulling away she stared down into his face studying him, "you haven't changed one bit." "Neither have you Jelly Bean," laughing softly she shook her head. Sliding down till her feet were on the floor Kagome moved away from him and over towards the door, "hey where are you going?" Called Inuyasha following her, turning back around with a bright smile Kagome used her finger to tell him to follow her. "Rin I have someone you have to meet," she said entering Rin's room. Looking over her shoulder she quickly closed her suitcase and went to shake Inuyasha's hand, "you must be Inuyasha nice to finally meet you." Looking a little shocked that Rin knew his name Inuyasha was about to ask how she knew him, when Rin beat him to it.

"Your ears were a dead give away, for the first year or so Kagome would not stop talking about them." Rin replied only to yelp in pain when Kagome elbowed her. Scratching her head in embarrassment Kagome coughed to break the awkward moment, chuckling lightly Inuyasha left the room to have a shower and change into something decent. Seconds later after Inuyasha had left Rin turned quickly to Kagome with a big smile, "He is so freaking hot." Shushing Rin quickly Kagome knew that Inuyasha probably heard the comment, "he might of heard you Rin." "Yeah I heard it;" clamping a hand over her mouth Rin began to laugh and Kagome followed suit, "see I told you he would hear it," laughed Kagome falling down onto the bed and sighing contently.

"Again thanks so much for bringing me," shaking her head Kagome just smiled at her. "Oh there is someone else I want you to meet," Kagome said suddenly jumping up, and then left the room. Walking down the stairs Kagome rounded a corner and then stopped in front of a door, knocking firmly she waited to hear a reply. Once getting permission to enter she opened the door slowly, revealing a beautifully lit office. Full of books and a large oak desk in the middle, with a tall and regal looking man behind it walking to stand in front of him Kagome bowed in respect. Felling shy Rin followed suit, rising she took a good look at him and summed up that he was hotter than Inuyasha. Once their eyes met her breath hitched in the back of her throat, his gaze held authority. Wanting to turn away Rin had a feeling deep down, that if she did then he would think less of her.

Sesshomaru was busy doing his work when there came, a knock at his door he watched as the door opened after he acknowledged the person. Placing down some papers he watched as Kagome entered with a young woman around the same age as her, pleased with the way both women bowed in respect for him. Though he kept his gaze a little longer on her friend, waiting to see what she was going to do. Satisfied with how she held her gaze, Sesshomaru stood silently and walked around the desk. "It is so good have you back Kagome, it really has been to long." He said in his usual emotionless tone Kagome had grown to love, "like wise Sesshomaru-sama."

Turning to look at the other young woman, he gestured for the girl to identify herself. Squeaking a bit Rin cleared her throat, "I'm Rin Yamada sir." She said holding out her hand, accepting her greeting Sesshomaru shook her hand mindful not to crush the girl's hand with his usual business hand shake. "Pleasure to meet you, I am Sesshomaru Tashio." He replied letting go of her hand, bowing again Rin smiled brightly in contrast to his blank face. "The pleasure is all mine Tashio-sama," holding up his hand Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. "No need for such formalities, Sesshomaru is fine." Bowing one last time the two girls left the room, with a very intrigued youkai fixated on the new comer. Hours flew by as everyone minus the heads of the house got caught up; retiring for the night Kagome had a quick shower and dressed in a pair of boy cut underwear and white tank top.

Grabbing her laptop she turned off the light and walked to her bed, sitting up by her pillows she turned on the computer and watched as it loaded. Going on her instant messenger, a smile graced her lips when a window popped up. Typing a response Kagome laughed quietly, shaking her head she replied to the person. In the midst of her chat she did not notice a body slip into her room until, the voice spoke from the darkness. Jumping a little she placed a hand on her heart, "what in the Sam hell is wrong with you? Creeping up on me like that," she chastised the person. Shrugging Inuyasha walked over to the side of her bed, staring at her then to her computer he became curious as to who she was talking to.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked sitting down next to her, sneaking a peek at her Inuyasha saw that the soft glow of the screen illuminated her features beautifully. Pushing that thought away, he looked down and read a little of the conversation. Feeling his blood begin to fester, at the way this guy was talking to her. Feeling a pang of jealousy he folded his arms, "who the hell is he?" Turning to look at him a little confused at his sudden attitude change, Kagome shrugged it off as being over-protective. "I am up because of the time difference and this, is Jin my boyfriend." As soon as boyfriend left her mouth, Kagome felt the tension in the room thicken.

As if sensing what Inuyasha was going to say she, quickly said bye to Jin and shut down the laptop. Laughing nervously she placed it on the side table and then turned to him. "How long have you two been seeing one another?" Scratching her head she thought for a minute, "over a year." She replied calmly, "I guess you aren't the little girl that I use to chase the monsters away for." Inuyasha snorted, letting a small smile grace his lips Inuyasha was about to leave. Kagome grabbed his arm, "stay with me just for tonight." She said hoping that he would, because over the ten years she had missed when he would sleep beside her. Unable to refuse he got back onto the bed, laying down on his back Inuyasha felt his breath involuntarily stop.

As she place her head on his chest, lightly placing a hand on her arm. The pair stared up at the dark canopy ceiling, in a peaceful silence. Sighing quietly Kagome snuggled into his t-shirt clad form, "I've missed this Yashie." She sighed, using his hand that was draped over her to stroke her hair. Inuyasha chuckled when she used his nickname; she came up with when she was five years old. "I have missed this as well Gome," he replied softly. The two stayed like that for a little longer, until sleep claimed them.


	2. Beach

{+} I don't own any thing relating to Inuyasha except this story {+}

Yawning loudly Kagome kept her eyes closed and stretched, after the nice long stretch she sat up and noticed that her bed was sans a body. She shook her head, "_he must have left after I fell asleep."_ Getting out of bed she went into her closet and changed into a black and white bikini, then throwing on a pair of TNA pant's accented with a white tank top. Looking in her full length door mirror she made sure that she looked good, giving a sharp nod of approval Kagome walked into the bathroom and put her hair into a messy bun while brushing her teeth. Walking out into the hall she neared the grand stairs, smirking she carefully sat side ways on it. Pushing herself softly Kagome watched the upper level, become farther away.

Before she could stop herself, Kagome flew off the end and landed with a loud thud on the marble floor. Groaning she laid there a few minutes, "I do not suppose you understand now why I told you not to do that." Sesshomaru's cold voice said from behind her, sitting up she only looked at him and weakly smiled. "Thanks for caring I'm perfectly fine," she said sarcastically looking at him. To the untrained eye they would think he was not interested in what she had to say, but to Kagome she knew he wanted to smile. "Trust me Sessh I will make you smile, one of these days." Kagome said walking beside the taller man, "my dear Kagome you have been saying that very same thing, since you were just a wee pup.

I do not think that will ever happen," he replied as they both entered the kitchen which was in chaos. There stood Miroku and Sango covered in waffle batter, while Rin was quickly cleaning up the last remnants of a spilt smoothie. Kagome had a sweat drop, as she slowly turned to Sesshomaru to see that he had a visible vein popping. "I think I will grab breakfast on my way to work, ohayo Rin-san." He said a little more casually, being startled by the sudden greeting Rin stood quickly and squeaked, "Ohayo." Without another word he left the kitchen quietly, the four stood there quietly holding their breaths as they listened for the front door to close.

As soon as they heard a click, laughter filled the room. "Did you see his face, priceless," Miroku said as he cleaned the batter off his arms. Laughing still Kagome sat down at the island that separated her and the other three, "say have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously as she grabbed a slice of toast, from a plate lying in the middle of the island. "He is off with her," Sango grunted. Staring wide eyed Kagome could not believe her ears, "I thought they broke up?" She asked a little disappointed in Inuyasha's choice in women. "Well they did break up, for a good long while. But suddenly a few days before you guys came, Kikyo showed up at the doorstep. Professing her undying love for him, which is a of load shit." Miroku said leaning on a counter, "if she loved him so much then, why in the freaking world would she have cheated on him in the first place." Sango finished for Miroku, Kagome knew very little about the woman. Although what she did know was, nothing nice about her.

"Well I suppose if she makes him happy, who are we to say anything right?" She said quietly, she only wanted the best for him seeing as how he raised her. Sighing Kagome looked at the clock and whined, "I'm bored." Miroku snapped his fingers, "how about we take Rin site seeing. Unless have you been here before?" He asked looking at her, smiling Rin shook her head. "First time, when Kagome invited me I jumped at the chance." She admitted looking a little shy, chuckling Miroku took off the apron he had on. "Not to worry, my fair lady, today is your lucky day. Because Miroku the tour guide is here," both Sango and Kagome swapped looks. After cleaning themselves the four piled into Sango's black GMC Yukon, pulling out Sango drove down to the main street until they reached the busy downtown core. Sango drove as slow as she could, while Miroku pointed out different things to an excited Rin. Twenty minutes later, they stopped in front of a tall window covered office building. "This is Tashio tower, where Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha works." Sango said taking a quick look up at the building, "although it's more like Sesshomaru is running the company himself. Since Inuyasha is barely at work," Miroku added dubiously. Driving throw the busy streets for over an hour, Sango decided to go to Yoyogi Koen Park. Parking in an empty spot, the group exited the car. Smiling brightly Rin gushed at how beautiful the park was, "even though the park had a western feel to it. There is still that vibe of the Japanese cultural," Sango said as she watched small children playing with a ball. "Plus this is the park where Miroku asked Sango out, see Sango and Miroku blushing slightly." Kagome tried to whisper over to Rin, but unfortunately Sango over heard and gave the girl a dirty look. "How do you know he asked me out here?" Sango asked advancing towards her, "I followed you guys." She said holding up her hands in a mock surrender, "if you followed us then that would mean…" Sango paused as her blush covered her whole face, smirking Kagome got down on one knee.

Closing her eyes she drew in a deep breath and then Kagome began to recite the exact words Miroku had said to Sango years ago. "Sango-chan my love, I have always had strong feelings for you. Because you are the light in my life, even though you may….." "Alright Kagome that is enough, we get the point." Sango said embarrassed as everyone around them stared at Kagome during her speech, "but Sango-chan I haven't gotten to the best part." Kagome said in a sad voice, knowing what she meant Sango shook her head furiously. "Sango you're supple... AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she saw Sango rush towards her, getting up she began to run like a mad woman. Sango chased Kagome around in circles for a little while, before Kagome made a mad dash. Weaving in between people and jumping over benches, Kagome couldn't help but laugh as her friend chased after her. "You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man," just as Kagome finished saying that she turned to look behind her, when suddenly she slammed into somebody. Eyes closed tightly Kagome felt strong arms wrapped around her, instead of the hard ground. "Ay que duele tanto," she blurted out. Opening her eyes she was about to yell at the guy for standing in her way, when she stared into two sun coloured eyes. "Oi Kagome watch where you are going and next time speak Japanese. I have no clue what you just said," Inuyasha said letting go of her. Smiling sheepishly Kagome bowed, "gomenasai." Straightening back up Kagome was about to ask why he wasn't there this morning when, she suddenly got a chill down her back. Peering behind Inuyasha Kagome saw a woman slightly similar to her, but a lot older. The woman was staring at Kagome with pure hatred, "um hi I am Kagome." She said bowing; the woman just stared at her and then shifted her eyes over to Inuyasha as if asking for an explanation. "Kikyo this is Kagome, Kagome this is Kikyo my girlfriend." Inuyasha said in a hastened manner, "so this is the girl you kept talking about for years?" Kikyo asked sneering at Kagome, a little taken back by Kikyo's abrasive manner Kagome just stood there not saying a word. "I expected her to look more appealing, but she is so bland and regular. Tell me Inu-kun what makes this little girl so interesting?" She asked looking back over to Inuyasha; well all he could do was stand there unsure of how to answer that. All the while Kagome was seething, _"how dare this woman insult me."_ She thought, but stopping mid thought Kagome looked over to him. "My brother and I raised her, so she is family."

Smirking Kagome crossed her arms, becoming annoyed Kikyo placed a hand on her striped pencil skirt hip. "Not by blood I see it is obvious she has no youkai in her blood, but a more obvious reason is she is just a plain Jane." Letting her arms drop Kagome gritted her teeth, waiting for Inuyasha to come to her defense. When he didn't Kagome clenched her fists, "well listen here lady. You are not that much of a catch yourself; at least I don't have a damn stick stuck up my ass." Pausing Kagome could not believe the gull of this woman, first time meeting her she get's insulted. "Kagome that's enough," Inuyasha said quietly. Though Kagome was not finished yet, "hell even Sesshomaru has more personality than you." Kagome finished saying, as the other three stood there watching the whole thing. "Since you raised me Inuyasha, should you not…" Kagome began to say when he cut her off.

"Shut up Kagome; do not speak to Kikyo like that." Inuyasha finally said Kagome stared speechless at him. Hurt, angry, confused Kagome could not believe him. Clenching and unclenching her fists, Kagome stood there for a little while longer with her gaze casted down. Feeling sorry for Kagome Sango took a step forward and tried to comfort her friend, "Kagome come on." Sango said placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, slapping away Sango's hand Kagome looked back up. But focused her gaze on Inuyasha, if looks could kill Inuyasha would have been dead a hundred times over. Without another word Kagome ran away, not stopping even when she heard Sango cry out her name. Looking sadden Sango turned back around, "you need to go after her Inuyasha." She said coldly, nodding his head he knew Sango was right.

Sighing he was about to walk away, when he felt a hand grab his arm. Staring at a pissed Kikyo, Inuyasha thought for a quick second why on Earth was she pissed? Pushing that to the side Inuyasha was about to yank his arm free but she gave him a stern look. Mumbling sorry Inuyasha turned and left with Kikyo, leaving three stunned people. "Should we go find Kagome?" Rin asked quietly as they walked back to the car, shaking her head Sango sighed. "When Kagome is angry, sad or just in a bad mood. She goes to her secret place, where she could spend hours or even days there." Sango sighed again as she sat in the passenger seat, "where is this secret place of hers?" Rin asked as she looked at the back of Miroku's seat, "no clue. When Kagome was younger, she never told anyone except for the guy who left with that woman." Miroku answered as he turned onto their street, the trio entered the silent house.

Lounging around the living room Rin and Sango talked getting to know each other better, while Miroku channel surfed. Hours later the front door opened and Rin paused mid sentence to, stare at Sesshomaru as he walked by the living room. Unable to look away Rin blushed deep rouge when she saw him give her a side ways glance. Stopping Sesshomaru walked to the living room entrance, "where is Kagome?" He asked looking around the room, "she is in her hiding spot." Sango replied becoming angry all over again, taking notice of her attitude Sesshomaru dared to ask. "Inuyasha did not defend Kagome when Kikyo insulted her." Miroku replied for his girlfriend, who was seething internally. Shaking his head Sesshomaru knew that with Kagome hiding, no one will be able to find her.

It had been hours since Sesshomaru was informed, as the sun began to set Inuyasha waltzed threw the door. Smirking as if he had won the lottery, the man nearly missed the death glares he was receiving. Stopping in his walk, Inuyasha turned and entered the living-room. "What the hell are you people looking, at me like that?" He asked crossing his arms, making a snorting noise Sango stood up from the couch and gestured for Rin to follow her. Once they left Miroku stood up as well, "what the hell is wrong with those two?" Inuyasha asked irritated with the way everyone was acting towards him, "well what do you expect? It's Kagome's second day here and she gets insulted, by a woman she has never met. But to make things worse, the guy she was so excited to see never once defender her. Yet instead he reprimanded her, for standing up for herself." Miroku said in a serious tone, it was very rare for him to be extremely serious. Hearing Miroku's tone made Inuyasha think about his actions, sighing Inuyasha thought for a second and asked where Kagome was. "No clue, she has been missing for hours. Although we believe that she is in her secret hiding place." Sighing again Inuyasha turned back towards the front door and left, taking a left he made his way to the garden which was behind the house. Pushing the iron wrought gate Inuyasha walked down the darkened path, skillfully and quietly as not to scare away the hiding girl.

Reaching a massive rose bush Inuyasha bent down until he saw a small opening, having a small smile appear on his face Inuyasha pushed himself the best he could through the whole. Once under the rose bush Inuyasha saw a small lump curled in the back, sitting down next to her he let his smile fade a little. Groaning he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, "I was a jerk to you today. I should never have stayed quiet. " He said staring at her before waking up Kagome. Shaking her softly he watched as she stirred from her spot on the soft grass, stretching with a little groan Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Opening her eyes she had to let them adjust to how dark it had gotten, feeling someone beside made her look to her side. Stiffening at the site of Inuyasha she was about to leave but he grabbed her, "wait Kagome." He said bringing her into a hug, "I'm really sorry. What I did was really stupid, but I was..." "You're whipped." She finished crossing her arms and glaring at him, "I'm not whipped I was just taken by surprised."

Not believing his story she shook her head and turned away from him, "you owe me." She said cocking her to look at him sideways. "I owe you what?" He asked a little confused about what she was going on about, "you heard me Inuyasha. You owe me, for not sticking up for me." She said crawling out she stretched the rest of her stiff muscles, it was just like when she was younger Kagome could never stay mad at him for very long. Laughing Inuyasha crawled out after her, "how would you like me to make it up to you?" Kagome thought for a bit but could not come up with anything good, so she smiled and skipped back to the house. "Surprise me Yashie," she called back from the back door. Early the next morning Inuyasha entered the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in, while he washed his hair he thought up ideas for what he could do to make it up to her. Finishing showering he got a perfect idea, changing into his bathing suit he grabbed a shirt as well as his towel.

Reaching for his cell phone he called Miroku, "hey I am planning on taking Kagome to the beach. So get all four of your asses ready, and then meet us at the trail." Inuyasha said hanging up, walking out of his room he almost bumped into Rin. Jumping back a little Rin smiled up at him, "sorry about that." Inuyasha said laughing a bit, "I was just about to tell Kagome to get ready for the beach. If you would like to come you should go get ready," Inuyasha offered smiling. "Alright cool thank you for inviting me," Rin said running back to her room to get ready. Alone again Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome's room, seeing the door open a little he peeked in but did not see her. Walking in he heard that the shower was on; instead of leaving he sat down and waited.

Becoming a little bored he reached over to her room phone and dialed the maid's extension number, "Kagura could you please pack one of the cars we are going to the beach, as well as pack a nice lunch." He spoke into the phone, "there will be seven of us. Yes thank you," he replied hanging up the phone. He turned around when he heard the door open; inhaling sharply Inuyasha could not take his eyes off of her. Even though Kagome was in a towel, he could still see the very womanly curves she had. Gulping he quickly adverted his eyes before she caught him staring, "uh….uh Kagome I uh…hurry up and get dress we are all going to the beach." He said stuttering while he half ran half walked out of the room; looking at him weirdly Kagome dismissed his odd behavior and quickly got dressed. Walking down to the main floor, she saw some of the help staff walking outside with things in their hands. Smiling at them she walked over to the kitchen to see Rin chatting with Sesshomaru, "it is a shame that you have to work Sesshomaru-sama.

Although I hope you have a wonderful day," Rin said leaving the man to drink his coffee in peace. Greeting her friend Kagome watched as Rin left the house, "it really is a shame that you will not be joining us." Taking his eyes away from the morning paper Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, "well I have business to attend to. I do not have time to waste at the beach," he said with arrogance. Crossing her arms she frowned over at him, "you make it sound like a few hours away from work is so bad. Please reconsider I bet you will have a great time, to be in the sun with some friends." Kagome said walking over to him and giving him a light hug, Sesshomaru was not big on affection but when Kagome arrived years ago he had warmed up to it a little.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was around the age of five and she had arrived from school, skipping along the hallway she saw Sesshomaru coming in her direction. Quickly running over to him Kagome hugged his leg tightly; peering down at her Sesshomaru shook his leg to get her off. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked coldly, "I was just giving you a hug." She answered cheerfully smiling up at him, "well I never want you to give me a hug again. I hate hugs they are pointless, as well as a waste of time." He said walking away from her, stopping suddenly as the scent of salt hit his nose. Turning slightly he saw she had started to cry, "why are you crying for?"He asked her just as coldly as before, wiping her eyes Kagome hiccupped a bit. "I was just showing you what I learned in school, my teacher said to show someone you love them is to hug them. So I was just showing you that I love you Sesshomaru-sama," she said crying harder this time. Not letting the shock to show on his face Sesshomaru walked over to the crying girl, bending down he gave her a hug. Satisfied when he heard the tears stop he was about to pull away, when her tiny arms slid around his neck. In that moment Sesshomaru knew that he had actually softened up, to the little human girl and it did not bother him._

_End of flashback_

Sesshomaru listened as the car sped down the dirt trail, putting down the paper he contemplated on if he should go. Knowing that he probably would never hear then end of it, he walked upstairs and grabbed a few things before heading out. The group of seven made it to the beach in a half hour, parking Inuyasha was the first to hop out. Next was Rin who was in amazement, "you have your own private beach." She almost screamed, "yes our father built everything on this land for us, I just had them updated over the years." Said Sesshomaru walking up to them, "you ran here rather fast. Was there a special reason?" Inuyasha said wagging his eyebrows, "if you want to live I suggest you shut up." Sesshomaru replied coldly walking past him, laughing Inuyasha helped the others unpack the cars. Setting up a spot for them to sit Kagome stripped and ran into the water, dunking her head under she came back up and waved over to everyone. "Come on guys the water is great," she swam out of the way as they ran into the water.

They splashed around and played games, they all were having fun that even the great Sesshomaru joined in the games. Two hours later the group decided to grab some lunch and just to soak up some of the warm sun, the girls broke away from the guys and started to talk about any and everything while Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku talked with Sesshomaru idly listening. Although he was more focused on the young woman who seemed to always have a smile on her face, there was something about Rin that had him overly interested which bothered him. Never had a woman puzzled him to no end, but this human woman no less has him questioning what it would be like to hold her in his arms. As soon as that thought popped into his mind Sesshomaru scoffed and rose to his feet, grabbing his things he began to leave without a word. From the corner of her eye Rin saw Sesshomaru leaving standing up herself she ran over to catch him, "are you leaving so soon Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked staring up at the tall youkai, turning to look at the woman Sesshomaru thought it would be best to ignore her and get back to more important things.

Although the look she gave told him that if he were to do that, things would get awkward and she even may end up disliking him. There it was the great Sesshomaru was dear he say afraid that Rin would not like him, "I have spent to long here and I must get back to work." Smiling brightly Rin placed her hands behind her back, "would you like some company?" She asked hoping to spend sometime with him. "No I have a lot to do and I do not need to be distracted." As he said that Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest leaving a sadden Rin, turning around she almost bumped into Kagome. Smiling Rin was a little surprised to see her there, "when did you get here?" "Not to long ago but don't worry Rin he likes to be by himself, Sesshomaru is all business he has been like that ever since I can remember. Don't worry he will warm up to you sooner or later, but probably later than sooner." Kagome said walking Rin back to the others, once back they all started to plan on going to the club the next night and to have a barbeque in the afternoon. Everyone wanted to have another dip in the water before heading back but Kagome wanted to just sit on the beach and relax, watching them having a great time made her smile she was finally home and having an awesome time. After a few minutes Inuyasha walked back onto the beach and sat down beside her, "are you still mad at me?" He asked looking at her, shrugging Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

"You know it is hard for me to stay mad at you for very long, though I didn't like how you didn't have my back. You do know it was her fault why I said those things," Kagome said becoming serious, sighing Inuyasha knew it was Kikyo's fault and at the time he was put into a hard predicament. "Yes I know it was her fault and for that I'm sorry for not standing up for you, I promise it will never happen again." He said smiling at Kagome he had to appreciate that she never held grudges, leaning over Inuyasha was about to give her a hug when his cell phone rang looking down at the display he saw it was Kikyo. Leaning over Kagome got a look at the name, "speak of the devil you can answer it if you want." Kagome said standing up and brushing off the sand, shaking his head Inuyasha ignored the call and stood up. Going over to her Inuyasha grabbed her and gave her a soft hug, "she can wait I haven't seen you in a long time. So right now is your time, besides I bet you missed the tickle monster." Inuyasha said tickling her, screaming loudly she tried to run away from him. It was not working so well seeing that she would sink into the sand every now and again, loosing her footing Kagome fell into the sand and started to wither around when Inuyasha pounced on her.

Crying she thought she would explode from laughing so hard, just like before she could never escape his clutches. "Alright I give you are the greatest at everything," she screamed breathlessly as if those were magic words his tickling stopped. Hovering over her Inuyasha gazed into her flushed face and noticed how she would pinch her lips when she tried to calm her breathing, next he noticed how her eye lashes glistened in the sun with the help of tears threatening to fall from all the laughing. Noticing little things like that made his heart beat faster, but what made his breath stop was when she opened her eyes and stared at him innocently. Something in his body was pulling him forward but for some reason he didn't feel like stopping the invisible force, before he could do anything there came a cough behind the pair. As if being burnt Inuyasha stood up faster than anyone saw and looked over to the others, "were we interrupting?" Miroku asked with a sly grin on his face, "no you weren't we were just about to go start packing up the stuff." Inuyasha said running over to their belongings, the drive back home was a quiet one they all just wanted to get home and go take a nap.

Getting back to the main house they all went their separate ways, entering the house Rin and Kagome walked up to their rooms to shower and have a nap. Inuyasha went into his brother's office, entering without knocking was something he so often did. Earning him a glare brushing it off he sat down staring at Sesshomaru, "well if you are not going to say anything of importance I will then. Spyder Industries has just taken over Mishima Corporation which means one less person in our collaboration, I have just received a memo that the president and vice-president want to have a meeting with you and I." Frowning Inuyasha sat back and started thinking, "with Mishima gone where does that leave us? I mean with one company gone doesn't make a difference, but at the same time what were they offered to leave our alliance so easily." Inuyasha pondered aloud, cupping his hands Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pondered on what Inuyasha had said.

"The only thing I can think of is if the Spyder brothers threatened the Mishima head, because money would not work the Mishima's have more than the Spyders do. Which means we should give a cautious warning to all of our business partners, that way we can secure that their partnership does not fall threw as well as their lives are not in jeopardy." Nodding his head Inuyasha rose to leave on his way out Sesshomaru called to him, "you need to come into work more now so I will expect to see you in on Monday."


	3. The Boyfriend

_**[The explanation of how Kagome came to with the brothers will either be in the next chapter or the one after that.]**_

_**[+]**_

_**[+]**_

_**[+]**_

Rolling over in her bed Kagome kept her eyes closed wanting to get back to sleep, unable to fall back asleep she continued to lay there in a comfortable silence. Suddenly there was a ringing that broke the silence frowning she reached over to her nightstand, feeling for her cell phone Kagome was about to get up to see where it was when her fingers brushed against it. Grabbing it she answered it and immediately sat up smiling.

"Jin, why are you calling me?" She asked crossing her legs.

"Awe baby I miss you too. Yep Rin and I are having a blast here; I think you would love it here. So when will I get to see you?" She asked sounding hopeful that he would come visit her soon; standing up on her bed in excitement she began jumping up in the air.

"Yeah I don't see the problem in you staying here, but first I need to ask when do you plan on coming? Oh okay no that would give us time to get you a room and things like that, alright give me about an hour and I will call you back."

Hanging up quickly Kagome ran out of her room almost knocking over one of the maids, getting down to the main floor and in front of the door that she was scared to enter at that moment. Breathing slowly she knocked and waited for a reply, stepping back when Jaken opened the door she stared at the green demon for a moment before he left in a huff. For as long as she had known him Jaken was never in a good mood, shaking that thought away Kagome stepped in and closed the door behind her. She watched as Sesshomaru turned his head an inch to acknowledge her presence, breathing out slowly again she summoned all of her courage to ask him.

"Sesshomaru-sama I was hoping if it would be alright if my boyfriend came for a visit? He would only be staying for a week and…" He raised his hand to stop her mid sentence, "how old is he?" Kagome had to think because she was caught off guard by the question, "he is twenty-three." Once the age was announce he turned around and stared at her, "and where will he be sleeping?" "I was going to give him the spare bedroom, which was near Inuyasha's room." She said staring at him calmly but was nervous as hell on the inside, "go ask Inuyasha and whatever he says will be your answer." Trying to hide her smile Kagome quickly bowed and left the room, now it was time to persuade Inuyasha. Looking in the kitchen she only found the cook preparing dinner, so she went to look in the living room and she was right he was in there with Miroku playing Tekken Six. Kagome sat down and waited for him to beat Miroku when he did she began to smile because he was in a good mood, "um Yashie I have a favour to ask." She said in a sweet voice, as soon as Inuyasha heard his nickname he knew she was up to something.

Putting down his controller he turned to look at her, "and what would that be?" "I was wondering if Jin could come stay for the upcoming week. He could stay in one of the rooms that were close to yours?" she said smiling brightly. Part of him didn't want this Jin character to come but, from the way she was smiling meant he was very special to her. Sighing he nodded in defeat knowing when to pick his battles Inuyasha knew that he would not win this one, before he could protect his ears Kagome squealed loudly. Flinging herself at him Kagome hugged him as tight as she could, all the while repeating the words thank you. It was rare for Sesshomaru to send her to him, with a request like that. Right away he knew that the man was up to something, as he tried to pry the giddy woman off of him the door bell rang. He heard as Jaken answered the door and then a few words before there was the sound of heels clicking across the marble floor, looking up he saw a pissed looking Kikyo staring down at him.

"So this is the reason why you have been ignoring my calls, you have been hanging out with the idiot and the boring looking girl." She said not hiding the fact that she disliked the two other people in the room, letting go of Inuyasha Kagome stood up glaring at the woman. Getting ready to say something only to be stopped by Inuyasha, "stop it Kikyo these two are very important to me so I would like it if you did not insult them." Huffing she crossed her arms and nodded a fine, still looking serious she motioned for him to follow her upstairs. Rolling his eyes Miroku turned back to the screen, "you might want to leave the house." He warned her looking at him confused Miroku sighed and turned to her, "whenever Kikyo has that serious look on her face only means one thing. She plans on fucking him to the point that he has to agree with her, they have always been like that and like a sucker Inuyasha falls for it."

Shaking his head Miroku like everyone else could not stand that woman, she was never nice to any of them even from the beginning she was rude. It was worse since they were back together it was like she owned him, Inuyasha was just a piece of meat to her and it sickened Miroku to no end. Throwing the controller down Miroku stormed out of the house, Kagome looked at him as he left she felt bad for Miroku. She could see what Kikyo was doing to the two of them becoming mad at the fact that Inuyasha would put such a horrible person before his friends, this was going to stop here and now and she was the person who was going to stop it. Walking out of the living room she stomped past Sesshomaru who watched with mild curiosity as to where she was heading, stomping up the stairs Kagome walked down the hallway to his room. The closer she got the louder the moans of two people were heard, without hesitation she kicked in the door, not registering the position Inuyasha and Kikyo were in Kagome grabbed the woman's discarded clothing and threw them out of the open window.

Turning to the pair she placed her hands on her hips, "get the fuck out of my house you bitch and never come back." She said glaring daggers at Kikyo, there was no way she was going to let someone ruin her friends lives. Becoming irritated when Kagome walked in Kikyo moved away from Inuyasha and just watched as her clothing flew out the window, she wanted to slap the look she was receiving off the girl's face. The last straw was when she was talked down to, turning to look at Inuyasha Kikyo waited for him to tell her off. It surprised him when Kagome walked into the room and wasn't even fazed, but it shocked him even more when she threw out Kikyo's clothing. It slightly turned him on when she talked with so much command, but at the same time he had to say something to her about the interruption. "Kagome apologize for barging in and disrespecting Kikyo and while you are at it go get…"

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha I will not apologize to this cow, unless you admit that you are fucking pussy whipped." Kagome said becoming pissed off Inuyasha moved off the bed and walked over to her, towering over her he looked down at her. "I am not whipped do you understand and I will not have you talking to me or my girlfriend like that, as long you are under my roof you will be nice to her no matter what." He said glaring down at her, either one failed to notice the audience they have attracted outside of the room.

Unable to hold in her rage any longer Kagome brought her fist up to his nose, there was a loud crack when it connected everyone just stared in shock. "You are out of your god damn mind you know that, the Inuyasha I know wouldn't let some whore treat his friends or family like this. You can't even see how she is breaking everyone up; all you care about is shoving your stupid little friend into her cooch. How sad I don't even know you anymore, it hurts me to see how weak you have gotten over some woman." Kagome said seething at him she had half a mind to hit him again, on the other hand she knew she had gone to far by the look that was in his eyes.

She had got him really mad at her but she wasn't going to back down, this needed to be said and she was the right person to say it. Inuyasha felt his blood boiling when she hit him, but he tried to control it from surfacing and it was getting harder and harder with every word that left her mouth. Until finally he snapped and before she could react he grabbed her by the neck, bringing her close to his face Inuyasha snarled at her trying to scare her. Seeing that it didn't work so he slammed her into the wall, the slam caused her to cough up a little blood seeing the blood made him ease up on his hold. The group watched in horror as Inuyasha hurt Kagome, Sango tried to get in to stop it but Sesshomaru stopped her without a word. "You will learn bitch that what I say goes, and if I say respect Kikyo then you better damn well respect her. Or else if you don't like it then you can leave." He said shaking her for good measure; Inuyasha knew that Kagome wouldn't be stupid and leave.

Smirking the best she could Kagome felt her heart race, because she couldn't believe what she was about to say to the man that had raised her. "Go fuck yourself you worthless piece of shit, I hate the person you have become. I hate everything about you, I wish I never had come home because then the man I grew up loving would still be the same." Her smirk got even bigger when she saw him calm down and started to look worried, "yeah that's right Inuyasha I hate you. Now let me go before I kick you in your damn balls," she waited till he let go of her. Breathing heavily she stood staring at him for a few seconds before walking to the crowded door, "oh by the way I'm leaving the house because I can't be under the same roof as you." Everyone moved out of her way as if she was about to burn them, they all just watched as she walked calmly to her room. Not even five minutes later she walked back out with a suitcase in hand and went down the stairs and out the front door, once she left they turned back to Inuyasha and stared at his still body. "She hates me," was all he could think as he gazed at the spot where she stood. The next day was quiet for everyone no one dared to speak of the previous night's event, they all steered clear of both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Even Sesshomaru kept his distance and he wasn't one to care about trivial things, Kagome had stayed in the guest house with Sango, Miroku and kicked Ayame and Koga out of their room sending them to the main house. Kagome had gotten up early so she could get to the airport before Jin's plane landed, she didn't have to wait to long for him to arrive but when he did she was out of her depressed mood. On the drive back to the house Jin looked at her more closely and saw bruising around her neck, "how did you hurt your neck?" He asked in a serious manner, self-consciously she placed a hand up to it. "I got hurt when we went to the beach, it's nothing don't worry about it. I can't wait for you to meet everyone," she said smiling while keeping her eyes on the road. There was no way she was going to tell him what really happened, it would only cause more trouble then there needed to be. Driving up to the front gate she pressed the intercom and spoke to one of the butlers, as the gate opened and she drove up Jin stared wide eyed at the place.

"Jesus Kagome I never knew you were loaded," he said looking at every inch of the grounds. Laughing Kagome parked the car in the garage and got out to help Jin with his things, walking towards the guest house Jin was a little confused on why they were going to the smaller house, "uh Kagome why are we going here and not the other house?" As they entered the house she said quietly, "because it's over crowded plus here is a whole lot better we get to share a room." Entering the room she was staying in Jin placed down his things, then lied down on the bed and patted the space next to him. Lying down next to him Kagome let him hold her, but for some reason it didn't feel right. Snuggling closer didn't help but she did not dwell on it for very long, they lied there quietly but Jin broke the silence. "One of them did this to you," he said more like a comment then a question. "You won't understand so just drop it, I don't want to think about it." Kagome said closing her eyes and tried to sleep, but like the night before all she could see Inuyasha's demon eyes staring back at her.

It scared the hell out of her because she had only seen him go out of control only one time, but it was directed at someone who tried to hurt her. Not this time though his anger was directed at her and she thought she was a goner, then to make things worse she told him she hated him. Kagome had really messed things up for herself, in the midst of her self pity she thought that in all actuality it was his fault. Inuyasha was the one who had caused all the drama, as if it was a light bulb going off Kagome woke up. Sitting up she looked over at the digital clock on the end table, opening her eyes in shock she must have been really tired because it was going on six o'clock. Waking up Jin the two left the guest house to go to the main house, walking into the house Kagome looked around for the gang finding them in the living room she walked in smiling at them. "Guys I have someone I want you to meet," they all looked at her when they heard her speak.

Sango was the first to stand and introduce her self next was Miroku, but when both Koga and Ayame went to shake his hand they smelt something on him that they knew shouldn't be on him. Not saying anything they just looked at one another and thought they would wait and see what would happened, "well since we are all here we should go eat. Sesshomaru and….Inuyasha have just gotten home from work; we were just waiting for the two of you." Sango informed them as they walked to the dinning room. Taking their seats the seven waited for the heads of the house to arrive; once they did the tension in the air grew when Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another. To make matters worse Kikyo some how weaseled her way into having dinner at the house, fidgeting a little Kagome stood up and bowed to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama I would like to introduce to you my boyfriend Jin," placing down his knife and fork Sesshomaru studied Jin quietly and could tell that the young man was hiding something. "Welcome to my home Jin I do hope you have a pleasant stay," once that was said he went back to his food but not missing the look or dislike coming from Rin as she stared at Jin.

Sesshomaru noted that he would ask her about it, although he did miss the look Inuyasha was giving to Jin. Inuyasha could smell different kinds of women on him; it made him angry that he could do that to Kagome. Once dinner finished there was light chatting but it was forced and not to enjoyable, once they all left the table Sesshomaru asked for Rin to meet him in his office. Walking into the dimly lit room made her a little nervous since she didn't have Kagome to be her rock, seeing Sesshomaru under the desk lamp gave him a warm expression. Which caused her heart to skip a beat or two clearing her throat, she got his attention. "Rin I asked you in here because I made an observation at dinner and I wanted to inquire about it, I saw the way you looked at Jin it was as if you do not like him."

Frowning Rin nodded her head, "you are right I hate him Sesshomaru-sama. Jin is nothing but bad although he never acts that way in front of Kagome, so I never have proof but seriously he is all wrong for her." Rin had become mad and forgot who she was talking to, "like really how long does he plan on getting away with the shit he does?" She asked to no one in particular stopping she looked at Sesshomaru, "you know what that jerk tried to do one time, he tried to sleep with me once when Kagome was in class. I wanted to kill him but he left before I could, after that he tried to get Kagome to stop hanging out with me because he was afraid I would tell." As he listened Sesshomaru balled his hands into fists to keep himself from breaking something, he hated people who were unfaithful but this time it was worse because this man did this to Kagome.

Plus he tried to push himself onto his Rin oh this guy was going to pay; stopping Sesshomaru had to think about what he thought. He had admitted that Rin was his, which was a new feeling for him. He only brushed it off as her being a close friend to Kagome but, deep down he knew that he was becoming fond of the girl. For the rest of the night they hung out and played a few games, but once it got late they decided to call it a night and head to bed. As she changed Kagome couldn't help to think that sharing the same bed as Jin was wrong, but she could not understand why it bothered her so much. Could have been that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not that far away, or could it have been something else. Well whatever the reason was Kagome could not bring her self to share the same bed as him, so once they both were ready she grabbed a pillow and a blanket then kissed him good night.

Lying down on the couch Kagome sighed and closed her eyes trying to will herself to sleep, rolling into a new position didn't help much either. Groaning she sat up and stared at the blank television set, rubbing her neck Kagome winced a little and brought her legs up so she could rest her head on them. Someone in the house next door was having trouble sleeping as well, Rin sat up and scratched her head she was still thinking of how she spoke to Sesshomaru. She felt guilty for not being formal with him, not wanting him to think ill of her Rin got up and left her room to search for him. Not knowing where his room was, she went to look for someone from the help but no one was around so she looked in the only place she knew he was sure to be. Seeing a soft glow seep threw the cracks of the door Rin knocked quietly on the door, waiting a few seconds for him to answer but nothing came.

She did however get an eye full when he opened the door causing his already unbuttoned shirt to blow completely open, Rin didn't mean to stare but it was right in front of her so she really couldn't help it. There was Sesshomaru who was always neat and dressed properly but now he had his hair free and his dress shirt opened, exposing his muscular chest and having his pants riding dangerously low gave her an eyeful. Smirking a little Sesshomaru moved in such a way that made Rin's heart speed up, "was there something you needed Rin?" He asked deepening his voice which caused Rin's arousal to spike, "I uh…Just came to excuse my rudeness form earlier, I uh… Was just venting and I am sorry if I had spoke out of turn." She said stumbling over her words, seeing him like that made her want him but she needed to control her urges.

"No need to apologize Rin, I understand that you are only looking out for Kagome. But please come in it must be chilly out there," he said moving so she could walk into the room. Smiling her gratitude Rin stopped with just enough room for him to close the door, once it was closed Rin turned to look over at him. Neither spoke but just stared at the other, moving slowly Sesshomaru moved like a predator stalking its prey. Once close enough he placed a hand on her cheek it felt warm to his touch, moving it down to her neck he let it stay there for a bit until he let it slip behind her. Bringing her closer he bent down and captured her waiting lips, they felt warm and soft to the touch. His actions had caught Rin off guard so when he did kiss her, her lips were parted allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. He let the appendage caress her own tongue but kept the dominance; bringing his hands down to her hips he lifted her up with ease.

Feeling bolder Rin wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms around his neck, which brought them closer with more of an intimate touch. Breaking away from him Rin let her hands roam over his chiseled chest and up to his broad shoulders, where she pushed off his opened shirt. Massaging him she moved forward and began to suck on his neck, as she did that Sesshomaru began to growl causing his whole body to vibrate. Unable to keep the laughter down Rin broke away and giggled, "What is so funny?" He asked unaware of the joke giggling harder Rin laid her head on his chest, "it tickled when you growled."

Smiling lightly Sesshomaru was about to say something when he heard her breath evened out, standing up slowly he turned off the desk lamp and left his office. Walking up the grand staircase he took a left instead of a right and down to the end of the hallway where his room was, opening the door Sesshomaru entered and closed it slowly. Placing the sleeping woman under the cover he went to change into his sleeping attire, going back over to the bed Sesshomaru laid down next to her and placed a hand around her waist and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Hurt

_**[Okay so the history of Kagome's past shall be revealed next chapter]**_

_**[+]**_

_**[+]**_

_**[+]**_

Still not being able to sleep Kagome stood up and walked out of the house, quietly making her way to the main house. Entering she walked up the staircase and up to Inuyasha's door, placing a hand on his doorknob Kagome suddenly remembered the fight. Sighing she wanted to crawl into his bed and forget everything but she knew something like that can't be easily forgotten, sighing once again Kagome walked back down the stairs and out of the house. Not wanting to go back into the guest house, she switched her direction and walked towards the garden behind the house. Sitting down at one of the many benches Kagome brought her legs into her chest and stared out to the water in the distance, things were getting complicated and she never wanted them to be that way.

First there was the way Inuyasha looked at her when they were at the beach, which for some reason made her stomach do back flips. Frowning Kagome could not fathom the thought of having a crush on Inuyasha, he was centuries older than her but also he was like an older brother to her. So entertaining the idea of liking him was out of the question besides she was with Jin. Which had brought her thoughts back to that night's events, everyone except Miroku and Sango were acting weird around Jin. Only causing more tension it was like Kagome was forcing them to hang out with him, they knew something but were not telling her. Burying her face into her legs Kagome sighed for umpteenth time that night, "my life sucks." "Your life sucks? Try having the girl you raised punch you in your face and then tell you she hates you, I believe my life sucks more than yours." Inuyasha said quietly as he looked out to the view, her scent roused him from his sleep and he followed it out there. He was shocked to see her looking so sad and then for her to say her life sucks had hurt him because he never wanted Kagome to ever feel that way.

Not moving Kagome felt like crying for what she had said, she never meant to say she hated him but it felt like the right thing to say. "I do not hate you I just hate your actions, when you are with Kikyo Inuyasha you loose yourself and all common sense you have. I had enough when Miroku stormed out after you left with her, you should have seen how hurt he looked. He really cares for you and wants the best for you just like the rest of us, but each time you go with her is like a spit in the face to us. I may not know a lot about her but I know enough to know I really can't stand her, what makes her so special that you loose yourself and turn your back on us?" Kagome spoke as she continued to stare out into the horizon, Inuyasha considered what she had said. In a way she was right whenever Kikyo was around he acted different and he had no idea why he did.

Finally looking down at her Inuyasha could see the bruise he gave her around the neck, feeling terrible he sat down beside her and brought her into his lap so she was straddling him. Making an eeping sound at the sudden closeness Kagome watched in curiosity as to what he was doing, silently he moved the neck of her shirt to get a better look at it. The bruise was getting to be a nasty colour he had gripped her a little harder than he wanted to, but it was to late now. Doing the only thing he could think of was try to heal it, bending his head down he let his tongue glide across the smooth surface of her neck. Not expecting him to do that Kagome grasped his shoulder tightly but soon relaxed, as he continued his ministrations. Getting over the shock Kagome began to feel a heated sensation run threw her body and down to her private area, the more he licked the more intense the feeling got. Gripping his shoulder she closed her eyes and started to breathe heavier, which turned into short panting sounds. Unable to keep her body still Kagome began to buck into him, wanting anything to release the pressure that was building inside of her. As if her prayers were answered Kagome felt the pressure release, moaning loudly Kagome let her head fall onto his shoulder. Breathing hard she could not believe that her very first orgasm was with him, without any real intimate touch.

Then it hit her she had an orgasm by Inuyasha, shooting up she looked into his shocked face. Both were shocked at the outcome neither knowing what to say, still unable to stand properly Kagome got up on shaky feet. Taking one last look at him she ran back to the guest house, sitting alone Inuyasha could not believe that he had just given her an orgasm it happened so fast. The scent of her arousal intoxicated him so he couldn't stop, on the other hand he didn't want to stop. Smiling a little Inuyasha rose from the bench and walked back into the house.

The next morning Inuyasha left for work hours before Sesshomaru even woke up, well even before anyone else woke up for that matter. Koga walked into the kitchen with his hair not in its signature ponytail but in a messy tangle, entering the kitchen he stopped in his tracks when he saw Kikyo sitting at the table sipping her coffee while Ayame and Rin sat at the island. Walking over to them he looked on with a questioning glance, Ayame shrugged knowing what he was asking. "We think he left while she was sleeping, but now she will not leave. Kikyo said she would wait till he came home," Rin whispered over to him. Shaking his head Koga sat down by Ayame and waited to be served breakfast, it was like she was a show stopper because every time someone entered the kitchen they would stop and look at the woman. That was no different from when Sesshomaru entered dressed in his business attire, looking at the woman for a moment Sesshomaru sat down at the table and took a sip from his coffee. The kitchen was silent for the longest time until he finished his coffee and stood back up gazing at Koga first, "I expect to see you at work." Turning to Kikyo Sesshomaru looked coldly at her, "Kikyo I expect you to be gone by the time I get back." Placing her cup down she stared at him as he left, she was going nowhere until Inuyasha got back and no one could make her.

After everyone left Rin felt a little lonely so she went to the guest house in search for Kagome, walking in she found Kagome and Jin playing cards. "Hey Rin I thought you were still sleeping," Kagome greeted as she flipped over a card. "Oh no I have been up for a few hours; I just thought I would come and see if you had anything planned for the day." Thinking for a little but Kagome shook her head no, "well since you have no plans I was wondering if you don't mind if we could stop by Sesshomaru-sama's office so I could bring him lunch." She said nervously because she didn't know what Kagome would say about her wanting to go there; turning around slowly Kagome stared wide eyed at Rin.

She had no idea that Rin was getting a crush on Sesshomaru, letting her eyes go back to their normal size Kagome then smiled devilishly. "Sure we could go I mean we can bring lunch to everyone, so it doesn't look like you are only singling him out." Kagome said forgetting about her game with Jin grabbing her keys she kissed him and said they would be back shortly, leaving the house the women walked to Kagome's midnight blue Honda Civic. Pulling out Kagome drove to downtown and had to wait in traffic for awhile, "so why all of a sudden do you want to bring Sesshomaru lunch?" Kagome asked as she stopped at a red light, fidgeting Rin hesitated a little. "I will tell you only if you do not repeat anything," she said looking serious over to her friend. Seeing Kagome nod her head Rin sighed, "I kind of made out with him and then slept with him. Well it was more like he slept with me, because I was already passed out." Stopping the car suddenly Kagome got a few honks from drivers passing her, ignoring them she turned to Rin in her seat.

"Whoa slow your rolls you made out with Sesshomaru and then you slept with him," she almost screamed never in her life had she seen him with a woman. It was hard for her to picture him being affectionate, "oh my Rin you melted his heart. Good on ya mate," Kagome said driving again. Smiling sheepishly Rin sat smiling out her window soon she would bring him lunch, at the same time she was nervous because he may not like what she brings to him. Kagome drove down into the parking lot of the Tashio building passing a few cars she parked next to both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's cars, exiting her car she stared at Inuyasha's car and remembered the night before blushing she quickly looked away. She would not let that bother her not when every demon in the building could smell her, walking out the way they went in Kagome led Rin across the street and to a restaurant that she knew everyone would enjoy. Walking back out twenty minutes later Rin and Kagome crossed the street safely, entering the building Kagome smiled at the receptionist in the lobby.

Getting onto the elevator she pressed floor twenty and stood still as the elevator made its ascent, it would be a long ride up so she shifted the bag into a better position. "Wow they are on the highest floor," Rin said as she watched the little light climb up. "Actually we are going to stop at Koga's floor first, so we drop off his and Ayame's food and then it will be Sango and Miroku.

After them we split up and you get off the floor after me, because Sesshomaru is on the highest floor," Kagome informed her just as the elevator stopped on the twentieth floor giving the food both women smiled and waved bye. Stepping back onto the elevator they made their way to Sango and Miroku, staying a few minutes they chatted and laughed at Miroku's short comings. Leaving them Rin and Kagome stayed quiet until the elevator stopped on Inuyasha's floor, smiling over to Rin Kagome stepped out and left her to go up one more floor. Rin nervously fidgeted as the elevator door opened she walked out and was greeted with a beautiful neko demon receptionist, smiling Rin walked over to her and waited to be acknowledged. "May I help you?" Squeaking a bit Rin was about to explain why she was there when the phone rang raising a delicate finger the woman answered it, "you must be Mr. Tashio's lunch meeting please go right in."

Nodding Rin opened the large door and peered in the office quickly closing the door behind her Rin saw Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk, "what a pleasure it is to see you. May I ask what this visit is for?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual tone but to the untrained ear they would miss the little bit of curiosity he laced in there, "oh Kagome and I brought lunch for everyone. Kagome just brought one to Inuyasha so I thought I would bring yours to you, I hope I am not bothering you Sesshomaru-sama." She said a little guilty and stared down at the lunch she had in her hand still, "no worries I actually do not mind the distraction." Sesshomaru said standing and walking over to Rin, once he was close enough Rin got a small whiff of his scent and thought she would melt. He had a smell of evergreen and spice that seemed to envelope her; tilting her head she smiled up at him and handed over the lunch taking it gratefully Sesshomaru bent down and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Just as fast as it had happened he was behind his desk waiting for her to sit in one of the chairs.

As Kagome got off the elevator she saw that Inuyasha's receptionist was out so she walked up to his door and knocked, not hearing anything she entered to see Inuyasha napping smiling lightly she walked over and placed the lunch on his desk. Then she walked around his desk and began to rub his ears ever since she was little she had loved to make him purr, trying to keep in her laughter Kagome put her hand over her mouth to stifle any sound. Inuyasha knew Kagome was there as soon as she opened his door so he pretended to stay asleep "I know you are not sleeping Yashie." Opening his eyes Inuyasha smiled, "I guess I'm getting a little rusty." He said grabbing the lunch she had brought for him, Kagome watched as he sat back down and began to eat she watched the way his lips were pulled into a soft smile as he dipped his chop sticks into the bowl of Ramen.

Then she remembered the way his lips felt on her neck when he was healing her, suddenly Kagome bit her bottom lip to stop her from moaning or else she would give away what she was thinking about. Coughing and shifting a little Kagome tried to ease the feeling that started to bubble deep inside of her, taking a moment to breath Inuyasha sat back in his seat and gazed at her. "What are you thinking about?" Getting startled a bit Kagome thought fast, "nothing really just the fight is all. I would never have thought I would see that side of you directed towards me," she spoke quietly. Sighing he scratched one of his ears, "I don't know what really happened to me. I'm guessing that my demon side was not use to your defiance, seeing as how when you were younger you always listened." Crossing her arms Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "you just have to deal with it because I am not a little kid anymore so you can not treat me like one."

"I know." Was his short answer as it was his turn to remember the night before trying to calm his breath Inuyasha was feeling his pants start to tighten at the thought of giving his little Kagome an orgasm, and then the thought began to sicken him because he raised her and now he was thinking inappropriate thoughts about her and all of the things he could do. Life had become that much more complicated for him and by the looks of things they would not become easier for him anytime soon. With that thought came the other thought about Jin, placing down his chop sticks he stared at her. "Now Kagome how well do you know Jin?" Kagome's warm chocolate brown eyes stared at him before they narrowed, "what do you mean how well do I know him? I've been with Jin for about a year now, so I think I know him pretty well. Why?"

"Because I…You haven't slept with him have you?" As soon as that left his mouth Inuyasha felt like smacking his forehead, if he could he would have taken it back by the way her face fell. "If it's any of your business which it's not, last night was the first sexual experience I have ever had. Unlike the women you have been with I don't sleep with every guy I've dated." She said angrily rising from the seat, getting out of his seat also Inuyasha tried to defuse the situation, "I didn't mean to offend you Kagome I was merely asking because he smelt of different women." Not hiding her shock and hurt Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying to her, "that's real low Inuyasha I can not believe you would say that about him. Jin is not Kikyo who cheats on you and yet you still take her back, if he was but he's not then I would leave him and never look back."

Without another word Kagome stormed out of his office slamming the door behind her, ignoring his secretary she practically punched the elevator button in anger. Storming into the small space Kagome startled Rin; once the doors shut she turned on Rin and began ranting about her encounter with Inuyasha. "Who the hell does he think he is? Telling me that Jin's been with multiple women, I can't believe he would stoop so low." Peering at her friend Rin wondered what she was going on about. "Uh Kagome what's wrong?" Turning sharply at her friend Kagome slightly glared at her, "Inuyasha accused Jin of cheating on me." Grimacing Rin tilted her head down to look at her feet but kept silent, exiting the building minutes later Kagome was still on a tirade on how Inuyasha was a hypocrite. Unable to bring her self to say anything Rin sat watching the passing buildings, finally reaching back to the mansion the women left the car. Before they parted ways Rin worked up enough courage to tell Kagome, "Kags Inuyasha was right. Jin has cheated on you loads of times; he even tried to do it with me." Stopping dead in her tracks Kagome slightly turned towards Rin, "not you too Rin." Before she could say anything else Kagome walked into the guest house, slumping her shoulders Rin walked into the main house and hid herself away in her room.

Slamming down the car keys on the table Kagome sunk down into the chair and laid her head on the cool varnished wood, closing her eyes Kagome felt a stinging behind her closed lids and a single tear escape. "Now are these people worth your tears baby? I can buy two tickets to go home, so why don't you pack up some of your stuff and then we can leave. How does that sound?" Asked Jin materializing out of nowhere, slowly opening her eyes she shook her head. "I can't leave. I'm already home, these people raised me. I don't know any other family."


	5. History

_Twenty five years ago Akira and Sakura Higurashi were the biggest names in business consulting, every single corporation in Tokyo wanted them because with one little touch of a finger their business would earn millions of dollars. One thing they prided themselves on was that they were honest, skillful and hard to buy. Only the most wealthy and honest businesses were able to be fortunate to work with them, the Tashio's were very fortunate to be able to work with them which formed a fantastic business partnership that eventually turned into a fantastic friendship._

_For the next few years the Tashio's and Higurashi's worked side by side, conquering every business corporation in Tokyo. Both families had it all and there was nothing left to conquer, except parenthood. When Sakura announced that she was expecting, it suddenly brought out the softer side of the businessmen. Nine months had come and gone quickly and a beautiful baby girl by the name of Kagome Hitomi Higurashi, she was full of smiles and a very joyful baby. The moment Inuyasha laid eyes on her he was in love, the way her eyes had lit up whenever he entered the room warmed his heart. Although Sesshomaru hadn't let go his cold demeanor, he warmed up ever so slightly whenever he was around Kagome._

_All of the love and joy that was brought by the birth of Kagome was short lived when a competing business threatened to take over the Tashio's and Higurashi Empire. With the upcoming weeks work began to become very hard and very dangerous, so much so that everyone involved had to have bodyguards. One year later Sakura and Akira were having a relaxing evening at home with their daughter, when three masked gun men broke in and began to threaten them to stop working for the Tashio's and join their competitors. Both refused resulting in an hour long torture session, when both still refused to leave their captors decided it was high time to eliminate the competition. _

_Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at the office when they received the call, rushing over to the hospital both men walked into the room with solemn looks. It was hard seeing their business partners and close friends lying there, when there was no need for them to be there. Kagome's mother was the first to succumb to her wounds, her father held on a little while longer he needed to ask the brothers to do one last favour for him. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, can you both do Sakura and me a favour?" Without hesitation both men nodded their heads, "I need you both to raise little Kagome. Love her like her mother and I would have, when she turns nine send her to school in America like what happened to her mother. I know she will…." Those were his last words before he passed away, from that day they both promised themselves to raise little Kagome just like her parents would have._

_For the first few years life was rough for everyone, Inuyasha couldn't bring home girls at all hours of the night and Sesshomaru couldn't work past five anymore. It was just all around bad because since she was a girl and a human one at that, they had no clue how to bathe her and clothe her properly. So they hired a nanny to help out with all of the unmentionables, once they fell into a routine life became easier and quieter. Just like any parent it was hard to send Kagome away and boy did she fight, but with some reassurance they got her on the plane and off to America to stay with family friends. That both checked and triple checked to make sure that the family was safe to send her too, every chance Sesshomaru got he went to visit Kagome but it was too hard for Inuyasha to leave her again so he made it a point to be always busy when Sesshomaru left for America. Though he would always get updates about her progress in school and life, which put his heart at ease._

**[Sorry it's so short, but I did have it go a little longer but I had massive brain fart.]**

**[+]**

**[+]**

**[+]**


	6. Don't Leave Me

Three hours had past when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into their home, finding a worried Sango banging on Rin's door and an angry Miroku sitting on the top step. "Rin honey I'm sure Kagome doesn't hate you, it needed to be said and of course she's not going to believe it now. But just wait she will see his true colours and then you can tell her I told you so," to no avail Rin stayed locked in her room. Heaving a heavy sigh Sango sat down beside Miroku, listening to the whole scene Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and knocked on Rin's door and called to her. Waiting a second he was let into the room, closing the door behind him his heart slightly fell when he saw how distraught Rin was. "I think Kagome really hates she looked so hurt, when I said that Inuyasha was right. I knew I never should have said anything," she wept into her pillow. Grabbing Rin Sesshomaru embraced her and waited for the tears to subside, "Rin she's probably in denial and just needs to see him in the act." He said logically and calmly, sniffling a bit Rin sat up and wiped the tears away. Kissing her cheek he rose from his seat and left the room, he was ready to solve the drama but decided against it because Kagome needed to learn the hard way.

Another hour had passed and no one had seen Kagome, but yet no one made any attempt to see how she was. Kagome had been contemplating on if she should leave but she kept going back to how they were family, yet there was still that nagging feeling that her leaving was the best solution. Finally deciding she quickly packed and found Jin waiting by the door, smiling sadly she scribbled on a piece of paper and closed the door behind her. Getting one of the drivers to take them to the airport Kagome watched as the house slowly got smaller and smaller until she no longer could see it, sighing she turned back around and stared out the window. "Have you ever been with other women, while we were together?" She asked suddenly, frowning he shook his head no and stayed silent. Something told her that he wasn't completely honest with her, but she pushed the feeling down and believed him. Sighing she shifted back in her seat and gazed at the back of the passenger seat, sighing one more time she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands to calm her nerves.

Becoming fed up Inuyasha stormed out of the house and over to the guest house, pounding on the door he waited for an answer. Not getting one he opened the door and heard and smelt nothing, inspecting the place he found the note on the table. In stunned silence he walked out and held the note tightly in his hands, "I've gone back to the States with Jin and I'm never coming back." Growling Inuyasha basically ripped up the note and walked back over to the main house, "she left." He yelled entering and startling the rest of the people. "We have to go after her and change her mind," urged Sango walking down the stairs. "Let her go, if she wants to go then let her. She is the one who chooses to leave and be with that man, then I say so be it let her be with him." Replied Sesshomaru walking down the steps, swiftly turning on his feet Inuyasha could not believe what he was saying. "Are you fucking insane? How can we let her go? Especially with that guy," yelled Inuyasha ignoring his brother Sesshomaru walked over to his office to finish up some work.

"Forget that shit, I'm going to get back my Kagome with or without the help of you or anyone else." He growled louder and rougher, "you need to calm down little brother. Or else you will do something you may regret." Ripping off his tie Inuyasha threw the cut material on the ground along with his jacket and belt, before kicking off his shoes and socks. "To fucking late," he growled as the whites of his eyes bled red and the honey changed into an electric blue. Bolting out of the house faster then even Sesshomaru could follow, Inuyasha ran threw the forest till he hit the main road and from their jumped over cars and buildings. _"Don't you dare leave me again."_ Was the last coherent thought Inuyasha had while he soared through the air.

Once the car pulled up Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed into the airport, breathing out a calming breath she smiled up at Jin and followed him into the line to check in. she was really doing it which was a weird feeling, although Kagome did feel guilty for only leaving a note but she knew that if she had stayed and said goodbye then she would never have left. Turning back she waited for their turn just as it was their time to go up Jin received a phone call, stepping out Kagome continued to check them in. Finished she went to look for him and found him outside, "yeah baby I'm taking her back now. I will see you in a few hours." Cocking her head to the sighed in confusion Kagome crossed her arms, "who were you talking to?" Jumping a little Jin turned around and smiled anxiously, "oh no one just one of the boys back home." He said trying to hold her hand but failed when she pulled away from him, "who were you talking to like that? It couldn't have been one of your boys, because why would you call him baby?" Laughing he shrugged and tried to say it was just a joke, but Kagome wasn't buying none of it.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, I should have listened to everyone." She said shaking her head in disbelieve, "Kagome nothing is happening and no you shouldn't listen to them." Jin said grabbing a tight hold on her arm, "hey let go of me." She screamed getting a few people to look over; smiling Jin brought her down an alleyway for employees. "Now listen I'm taking you back because these people only make you cry and abuse you," "and what about you? You cheat and lie to me, so really who's the better choice? Certainly not you, now let me go before I scream." Not liking where things were going Jin pushed her hard up against the hall, "So what if I've cheated a few times. I have needs too, yet you're fucking harder to get into then getting out of fucking Guantanamo Bay."

"So it's all about sex? That's all you ever wanted? You freaking disgusting pig let go of me," she screamed kicking him in the shin and running away from him. Recovering quickly Jin ran after her and within seconds he grabbed her outstretched hand, feeling him grab her caused Kagome to yank it back but he was holding her tighter then she expected. So when she yanked her hand away it made her stumble and trip over the curb, falling on side she cringed at the shooting pain. Propping herself up Kagome tried to stand but her leg hurt too much, hearing a loud honking she turned her head to see a car only a few feet away. Inhaling deeply she shut her eyes and waited for the impact, when something hard snatched her off the road. Opening her chocolate orbs Kagome was met with demonic red ones, choking back a sob Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry; I should have listened to you."

Not saying anything Inuyasha captured her lips and kissed her softly, "get your filthy demon hands off of my girl." Demanded Jin walking over to the pair, growling Inuyasha rose to his bare feet and stalked over to Jin. "Who do you think you are kissing her?" Not replying Inuyasha punched Jin in the face breaking his jaw and nose, becoming a mumbling mess he tried to get away but his attacker grabbed the front of his shirt and kept hitting him over and over. Until he was almost unrecognizable, "I know you can hear me still so listen carefully. If I ever smell or see you in Tokyo again, I will not hesitate to fucking kill you." Throwing him into a wall Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome and lifted her into his arms, taking one last look at the bloodied mess of Jin Inuyasha leapt into the air with Kagome.

At some point in the journey back she had fallen asleep in his arms; she was just too emotionally drained to keep her eyes open any longer. Everything that happened in the past twenty four hours just seemed to bombard her dreams, making sleeping properly a challenge. Stretching Kagome rolled over and then frowned at how much room she had, cracking open an eye she noticed that she was in a room on a soft bed. Fully opening them she propped herself up on the pillows and noticed that she was in Inuyasha's room, sliding off the bed she sighed and knew she had to face everyone in the house. Opening the door just a sliver she checked to see if anyone was in the hallway, thanking that the coast was clear Kagome made her way threw the open door and towards her room. Placing a hand on her door knob she was almost home free when a voice from the bottom of the stairs stopped her, slumping her shoulders she made her way to the stairs and glanced down at Inuyasha. "Sorry," glaring up at her Inuyasha tried to calm his rage but had no luck. "What did you think you were doing? Why would you just try to up and leave like that?" Shrugging she was at a loss of words, "I don't know I was just hurt about what was being said and I jumped to conclusions. Honestly I am truly sorry and I didn't mean to act the way I did, you and Sesshomaru as well as everyone else have done so much for me." After hearing her apology Inuyasha softened up a bit, "you just really scared me, so never do that again." Smiling Kagome nodded and headed back to her room to have a nap, watching her leave Inuyasha cracked a smile before heading back into the kitchen.

Laying on her bed Kagome stared up at her ceiling and sighed for the umpteenth time, rolling over her eyes landed on a picture of her and Rin at Six Flags Darren Lake. Then Kagome's stomach sunk further down as she thought about what she had said to Rin, rolling off the bed Kagome wanted to make amends with Rin. Knowing that she had probably upset her Kagome headed over to Rin's room, knocking she got no answer. "Rin it's Kagome, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for talking to you the way I did. Also Jin and I are over, so please don't be upset anymore."

Hearing the door unlock and watching it open Kagome smiled and hugged Rin, hugging her back Rin was glad that Kagome didn't hate her. "I promise to never let another guy come between us," laughing Rin nodded and hugged her tighter. "Are we good now?" Asked Kagome letting go nodding again Rin laughed, "so what do you want to do now?" Placing a finger on her chin Kagome shrugged, despite the drama with Jin Kagome was a little disappointed that it was short lived that only meant there was nothing left to do. Heading downstairs both women walked into the kitchen to see what everyone else wanted to do, entering the entire room became quiet when Kagome walked in.

Staring around she shyly smiled and apologized, wrapping an arm around her Miroku laughed it off. "No worries Kags I knew you wouldn't leave us, I wasn't worried at all." "Can it you idiot, you were probably the next worried person beside Inuyasha." Said Sango hitting Miroku upside the head, at the mention of Inuyasha's name Kagome took a quick sideways glance at him and nearly blushed because of the intensity he had in his eyes. Looking back at the other's she realized two people were missing, "say where are Ayame and Koga?" Shrugging no one really knew for sure, "they have gone off to mate and can't do that here since both Inuyasha and I are in the area. Wolves and other canine demons get extremely territorial when they begin the mating process, so before any sort of fight happened both of them decided to consummate traditionally in a cave north of here." Informed Sesshomaru walking in to grab a cup of coffee, "so why are you guys so territorial?" Rin asked being very interested in the topic, "when we mate we are in a vulnerable position. So the only thing we concentrate on is satisfying our mate and impregnating them," continued Sesshomaru staring at Rin who was hanging on to his every word.

"Ok I understand that, but how do you know who is your mate?" It took a little longer for Sesshomaru to find the words, but when he did he never took his eyes off of Rin. "It could be physical attributes or for a deeper connection most mates find one another by scents, it doesn't matter how much perfume you dowse yourself with your mate will always be able to track them down due to their natural scent. Though for some demons it takes a little longer for them to find their mate, but that doesn't mean that they love them less it's just there may be certain things impeding them from finding their mate. In the end they always find them." Pausing Sesshomaru took a sip from his mug before he continued, "though dog demons solely find their mates by scent but again most of the younger ones choose to go by appearance rather then more of a primal instinct.

Your mates scent stands out among others; take for instant Rin you smell naturally of vanilla and mint but with Kagome…." "She smells of a Tahitian Orchid." Finished Inuyasha in almost a whisper, staring at his brother Sesshomaru knew he needed to talk to his brother. Standing up Sesshomaru walked to the entrance and slightly turned to his brother, "Inuyasha I need to speak to you in my office immediately." "Hey wait Sesshomaru; you never said what I smelt like." Said Kagome, "I don't know what your scent is."


	7. Moonlight Games

"… " = Normal thinking

_**"…" Demon talking in Inuyasha's mind**_

**"…" = Demon talking to another person**

[+]

[+]

[+]

Coffee cup in hand Sesshomaru entered his office followed by Inuyasha, sitting on the edge of his desk he took a sip of the dark liquid before speaking. "Inuyasha how do you know Kagome's natural scent?" Shaking his head Inuyasha tried to deny the question, "Inuyasha has your demon chosen her as your mate?" Still shaking his head Inuyasha tried to not only convince his brother but himself that Kagome was not his mate, but the more he tried to ration with himself the more and more the facts started to build up proving he had chosen her.

"What do I do? I can't tell her, she will think I'm some crazy pervert or something. " Sighing in irritation Sesshomaru placed down his cup on a coaster and pinched the bridge of his nose, "you must first come to terms with yourself that you have chosen her. Then and only then will you be able to tell her, you need to spend a week at the beach house." Shaking his head vigorously Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru down, "hell no. I have better things to do, plus I don't see Kagome like that and I'm with Kikyo." He said before leaving the office in search of Kikyo, for he knew that if he had stayed any longer he would admit that Sesshomaru was right.

"_**I hate to say it half breed, Sesshomaru was right you want Kagome."**_ Making a feh noise Inuyasha continued to look for Kikyo around the house, _"he's not right. I only want Kikyo and not Kagome,"_ he said trying to reason with his demon. _**"Why do you want to be with Kikyo, when you know she smells of different men?"**_ Inuyasha stayed quiet because he knew that was right, several different times he could smell other men on her. He even smelt Jin on her, yet he still stayed with her. _"I don't want Kagome."_ _**"Well I want her; we know her scent and yearn for it. Now can you tell me what Kikyo's natural scent is?"**_ Staying quiet Inuyasha walked out into the garden and saw her sitting there, silently walking over to her Inuyasha sat down beside her and hugged Kikyo suddenly.

Inhaling deeply Inuyasha tried to find her natural scent but the harder he searched the more he smelt of and cheap sex, letting her go Inuyasha shook his head. "Kikyo I know you've been with other men, why are you doing this again?" Not understanding the question , Kikyo rose from her seat and crossed her arms. "I'm not doing anything again," breathing out Inuyasha nodded his head and smiled as he kissed her lips lightly.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru wanted with Inuyasha?" Raising one shoulder Sango couldn't answer Miroku, "gah I'm so bored. Let's go do something," whined Kagome melodramatically falling onto the counter. Laughing her three friends patted her on the back, "how about we have a movie –a-thon?" Suggested Rin shaking her head Kagome said no, "how about manhunt?" Asked Miroku, jumping up from the counter Kagome had a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah let's do that, it's going to be so much fun. All we have to do is get Inuyasha play; he can try and find us." Kagome squealed happily, "you guys can go I think I'm gonna stay behind with Sesshomaru." Replied Rin leaving the kitchen, "anyways let's go find Inuyasha so we can play." Said Kagome rushing out of the kitchen with Miroku and Sango in tow," Kagome you check outside, Miroku check up stairs and I will check the main floor." Ordered Sango as both people saluted her before scattering, walking up the stairs Miroku searched every room but couldn't find him so he went back downstairs in search of Sango to report back to her.

Not having anymore luck then Miroku did Sango was leaving the dinning hall when she looked out the window and saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, groaning she needed to get him away from Kikyo before shit hit the fan. "Inuyasha come play manhunt with Miroku and Kagome and I, you can bring her if you want but come on you have to find us." Sango said turning her head as Kagome rounded the corner, smiling over at her Sango suddenly spontaneously started running into the woods leaving a stunned Kagome.

Watching Sango disappear in the woods Kagome looked over to Inuyasha for an answer, "I guess she wanted to start the game." He replied before Kagome took off running in the same direction as Sango, "you can't catch me I'm the Ginger Bread Man." She yelled dashing through the low hanging branches, deeper into the darkening woods. Something in Inuyasha told him to chase her and that's what he did leaving Kikyo behind, when he got into the woods it took him a second for his eyes to adjust and when they did all he saw was dark leaves.

Listening to his surroundings he could hear Sango off to his far left and Kagome off to his far right. Turning to his right he slowly tracked down Kagome, as he quickly got closer to her Inuyasha could hear every breath that came out of her. Kagome tried her hardest to get as far away from him as she could, but she knew any minute Inuyasha could be on her. Leaving the house Miroku looked around but saw no one except Kikyo, "where did they go?" Spinning around she glared at Miroku, "Inuyasha ran off with that bitch and that chick you call a girlfriend." Walking away from the woman before he said anything he would regret, Miroku walked the perimeter of the forest and waited for someone to come out.

As far as she wanted to go Sango stopped to take a breather, but realized that she wasn't being chased at all. Cursing she turned back around and headed for the house, to get something to drink because she really thirsty. Looking back Kagome saw no one so she slowed down a bit, turning around she nearly missed a low hanging branch but she ducked in time. "That was close; I need to watch more carefully…Oomph." She groaned as she missed the second branch and landed hard on her back, staying down Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at the opening in the trees. The moon was out and illuminated the small clearing that she was in, closing her eyes she let the moonlight wash over her. In a way it relaxed her putting all her worries and concerns in the back of her mind, causing her to fall asleep and forgetting that someone was chasing her. Inuyasha watched the whole scene play out and when she was down he slinked closer to her, standing over her Inuyasha let his eyes linger on her parted lips and follow her smooth neck down to her chest and down to her flat stomach. Straddling her waste Inuyasha lowered his head to her neck and began to lick it softly, the more he licked the more Inuyasha felt himself start to black out.

Moaning quietly Kagome wiggle around and opened her eyes, feeling her breath hitch in the back of her throat when she saw and felt Inuyasha. Turning her eyes slightly to the side she watched as his head moved every so often, feeling the same sensation in the pit of her gut as the night before Kagome tried to clamp her thighs together but it made things worse. "What are you doing?" She whispered to him because she was afraid if she spoke any louder she would probably moan his name, raising his head Inuyasha's crimson irises peered down at her. **"Mate. I. Need. You,"** he breathed roughly crashing his lips onto hers. Initially in shock first Kagome watched as he kissed her, but eventually she succumbed to his barrage of kissing and kissed him back. It was four minutes before they broke away breathing heavily and staring into one another's eyes, they stayed like that for a few seconds then Inuyasha hooked her legs around his waist so they could be a little bit more intimate. Both moaned when the warmth of her lower region touched his bulge, moving his hips a bit caused Kagome to close her eyes and reveled in the sensation.

Dry humping her faster Inuyasha felt himself ready to blow, he wanted more but he didn't want to scare her off and so far he was doing a pretty fine job of that. Moaning out his name Kagome was getting closer to that edge and by god she was ready to go over it, knowing that she was close Inuyasha bent his head down ready to bite her neck his body suddenly ceased movement. Whining in frustration Kagome cocked her head to look at him the best she could for some answers, as if knowing what she was going to ask Inuyasha raised his head revealing bright honey coloured eyes. "Why did you stop?" She asked innocently; feeling the bile in his stomach churn Inuyasha unhooked her legs and stood up. "This was a mistake, I should not have done this." He said taking a step back; he could see the bruising on her neck start to form and how puffy her lips had gotten.

Mentally kicking himself for not having better control, "what do you mean this was a mistake? I had no problem with it, I was enjoying myself." She replied standing up and looking at him confused on what was wrong with him, "I'm not talking about you. I meant myself you are like a sister to me, I raised you for fuck sakes and now I'm trying to mate with you. I can't do this it's not right, besides I have a girlfriend and I can't be doing this." Trying to keep her emotions in check Kagome took a shaky breath before talking again, "then what was that whole mate thing bullshit?" Shrugging Inuyasha shook his head, "maybe my demon mistook you as Kikyo."

Walking away Inuyasha didn't miss the hurt in Kagome's eyes, but it needed to be said he needed to drive her away just so he could live a peaceful live. _**"Are you fucking insane? How could you hurt my, no our mate like that."**_ Roared his inner demon, "you already know why." Inuyasha answered as he made his way back to the house, _**"you need to let that go. Go back to her make things right, tell you were being an idiot. Go back and tell her before its too late."**_ Tuning him out Inuyasha walked quietly and somberly back to the house, he needed time to think and with the voice in his head nagging and second doubting him wasn't helping.


	8. The Ultimate Betrayal

When it finally sunk in Kagome let out an ear piercing screaming, scaring the slumbering forest creatures Kagome kept screaming louder and louder as she felt her heart breaking for the second time that day. Though this time it hurt worse and she couldn't understand why it hurt worse, yet deep down she knew that the moment she saw Inuyasha again she had fallen in love with him. Finally when her voice gave out she was over it, she was over being in love she was over with men. Kagome was just over everything and everyone, heaving a raspy sigh she let her head hang back and gaped up at the silver moon. Inuyasha wasn't to far away when he had heard her screams, pausing in his stride he half turned and was ready to turn back but his pride and stubbornness made him turn back around and continued on his way.

As the screams got louder he pinned his ears to his skull so he could drowned out the sound, but the screams just seemed to have echoed over and over. It was killing him to not hold her but he couldn't go back, leaving the forest he saw Miroku waiting for Sango and Kikyo waiting patiently on a chair. Seeing Inuyasha walk back after hearing the scream Miroku worried even more, "Yash where are the girls and who screamed?" Ignoring Miroku he walked up to Kikyo and whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle, grabbing hold of her hand he led her over to the big rose bush. Sango was the next person to leave the forest and boy was she pissed, "what the hell? He didn't even try to search for me." "That's because he just ran off with the whore," replied Miroku walking over to the guest house. Disappointed in her friend's choice of women she followed after her boyfriend to try and cheer him up, and then hopefully knock some sense into Inuyasha. Making her way out of the forest Kagome just wanted to be in her hiding spot forever, trudging half halfheartedly over to the rose bush she wasn't ready to see what had happened to it.

Bending down she was about to go in but stopped when she saw Kikyo on all fours and Inuyasha behind her, feeling the rage bubbling inside of her Kagome she quickly ran back into the house and up to her room. Slamming the door shut she looked around the room and saw all the pictures she had of Inuyasha, storming over to her balcony she ripped the doors opened and began to through them over the railing. Finding a new energy Kagome began screaming as she tore apart of her room, it was getting hard for her to breath but that didn't stop her. She needed to get rid of the pain she was feeling, but nothing was doing the trick so she kept destroying everything in her path. Pulling away from Rin Sesshomaru wondered what was going on, "sorry to interrupt this but I should go check on Kagome." Slowly nodding Rin got off of his lap and followed him up to Kagome's room, opening the door slowly he they both watched as she through things off the balcony and into the walls.

Having enough Sesshomaru walked into the room and held onto her tightly, as she struggled and her screams became more strangled and guttural. "Let go of me," she screeched earning her a hard shake from him. "Stop it Kagome get a hold of your self," calming ever so slightly Kagome felt all her pain and frustrations run down her face. "It hurts Sesshomaru, oh my god it hurts. Please make the pain go away, I don't know how much longer I can live with it." Clenching his teeth together Sesshomaru hugged her, because for one of the first times in his life was literally speechless. "Kagome I want you to go to bed, and in the morning I want to see at my office at eight thirty sharp." He replied as he laid her down in bed, leaving the room with Rin behind him Sesshomaru needed to get rid of the drama and the root of the problem was outside. "Rin I want you to come with Kagome in the morning, so I need you to get some sleep," going down the stairs he called back up to her.

"Oh and you better be in my bed when I come back," smiling she walked over to his room. Walking out of the house he had his signature stoic face as he neared the rose bush, stopping when he saw both people leave the bush. "I thought I told to have left by the time I got home." He said to Kikyo coldly, "I wasn't going to leave until Inuyasha got home." Breathing out slowly he had to calm him self before he did anything rash, "leave and never come back. Inuyasha you need to fix things, because this is exactly what I knew would happen. You are so stubborn you let your pride out weigh your better judgment, I told you go to the beach house to sort shit out. You told me no, yet look at you now. Do you know how torn Kagome is? You need to stop acting like a pup and man up, I don't need this drama do you understand me." Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru walked away and then noticed tons of debris littered around the pathway, walking over to a broken picture frame he bent down and stared at the broken glass.

"**See what you have done, our mate hates us. You've broken her heart,"** said his demon in an uncharacteristic sadness. "Shut up will you," growled Inuyasha as his vision began to blur. Not liking what his half demon counter part was doing, the demon decided to take charge. Slowly creeping out until he gained control total control, jumping up to Kagome's balcony he entered quietly and stalked up to the slumbering woman. Kissing her forehead lightly he watched as the pained expression left her face, **"you are mine now and forever."** He whispered before he dipped his head down and quickly bit her neck, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh he tasted the coppery liquid on his tongue. Retracting them he felt light headed and before he knew it he was back locked in the dark room again, staring wide eyed at the marks he created. "What the fuck did I do?" He whispered.


	9. Business Markings

Waking up Kagome didn't feel like moving her body ached all over, but she remembered that Sesshomaru ordered her to go into work today. Sighing she rolled off the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom, coming out minutes later feeling a little refreshed she went to her closet to find something to wear, with some debate Kagome picked out an above the knee black pencil skirt. Digging some more she found a crimson short sleeved silk blouse, picking out black undergarments she then started getting dressed.

Tucking the blouse in the skirt she zipped up the side of the skirt, doing the once over she decided to put her hair into a sleek bun. After lightly putting on make up she slipped on some black suede shoes, then left her room getting to the stairs she saw Rin already descending and dressed in business attire. "Hey Rin, where are you going?" Reaching the bottom step Rin turned back to look up at Kagome, "oh good morning. I'm going to work with you, Sesshomaru said I should go in with you but you look smashing." She replied going into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar, not really hungry Kagome waited at the door for her. While she waited Kagome subconsciously smoothed out any wrinkles in her outfit, smiling slightly when Rin got to the door both women left and had a quiet drive to work.

Parking in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again Kagome stepped out and waited for Rin, entering the building both women ran quickly for the elevator slinking to the back both women felt uncomfortable being around business people. Reaching Sesshomaru's floor they walked off the elevator and stood in front of his receptionist, before either of them could talk the female demon glared at them. "What do you want?" Nervously shifting Rin looked to Kagome for some help, "we're here to see Sesshomaru."

The receptionist was about to deny them entry when Sesshomaru happened to open the door. "Ah Kagome and Rin glad to see you ladies on time, please come into my office we have must to discuss." Not missing the look from his secretary Sesshomaru turned on his heel and looked at her, "do you have a problem Nia?" Swiftly shaking her head Nia tried to go back to work but he stopped her, "you know what Nia it's high time that you and this company parts way. You're fired I would like you gone in ten minutes," not leaving her room to argue Sesshomaru walked into his office to talk to Rin and Kagome. "Down to business, just recently there have been two openings and I would like each of you to fill them. Rin I would like you to become my assistant, the job will not be easy you will have to do just as many hours as I if not more." Nodding her head she smiled the whole time, she was happy to have a job. "Now Kagome I need you to be our consultant."

Sesshomaru informed and continued to speak before she could protest, "the reason why I chose you was because I know you're very savvy in knowing the North American Business industry. You will work closely with Inuyasha and I, your office is on the floor below us and is the last door on the left. Now I would like you to head down and read up on the many files we are in the middle of working on, get to know them inside and outside. Then I would like you to come up with a way to fuse all the accounts together so that way everyone can get what they want, and we get more money." Hearing the tone of his voice she knew that there was no room for discussion, nodding here head she bowed and left Kagome had much to do.

Once she left Rin turned to Sesshomaru and smiled wider, "thank you so much for the job." Placing a hand up Sesshomaru ceased her gratitude, "your very welcome but we must get down to business. I have a phone conference in about ten minutes and I need you to record everything that is being said, then after I need you sign it and then give it to me to sign. After that I need you to fax it to everyone who was on the call, so then that way everyone will have a copy." Walking off of the elevator Kagome exhaled before turning down the hallway towards her new office, passing Inuyasha's office Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash at the door. Passing the door a strange sensation surged through her body causing her to stop and place a hand on her neck, closing her eyes she for some reason wanted to be near him.

Zoning out Kagome stood there motionless thinking about being in the arms of Inuyasha, having him ease the apprehension and nervousness away. "Kagome are you okay?" Jumping out of her little daze Kagome opened her eyes quickly and saw a worried Inuyasha gazing at her, opening her mouth to say something she immediately shut it and glared at him. Stepping to the side she continued on her way to her new office, reaching the door she cocked her head to the left and glanced at him before disappearing. Inuyasha watched as she walked into the back office, as she looked back at her he noticed the markings he had left on her.

"_I guess she hasn't noticed them yet,"_ he thought before it dawned on him. _"Why the hell is she here?"_ Knowing she wouldn't speak to him, Inuyasha went to see his brother for some answers. Bursting into his brother's office Inuyasha saw Rin sitting across from Sesshomaru with paper and pen in hand, "why the hell is Kagome here?" Narrowing his eyes slightly Sesshomaru sat up in his chair, "gentlemen so sorry for the sudden interruption but please excuse me for a second."

Pressing the mute button Sesshomaru calming laced his fingers together, "Kagome is here because I hired her to be our consultant we need more business in North America and I know she will be a great asset. I also would like for you to tell her that you marked her; as well you two will be heading over to the beach house on Friday. There is no room for discussion now get out of my office, I need to get back to this important call." Stunned into silence Inuyasha left and slowly made his way back to his office, slumping into his seat he placed a hand over his eyes and groaned. "Can anything else go wrong from here on out?"

Looking around her office Kagome smiled but instantly lost it when she saw the pile of documents on her desk, walking over to her oak desk she opened a file and began to read it. Sitting down as she read Kagome began to write down notes that would be useful to tell Sesshomaru, more than half way through the pile she kicked of her heels and opened the blinds in her office. Becoming breathless at the view she had of the city, Kagome was not expecting to have a huge window with such a large view over looking the city. Kagome was about to turn back to her work when noticed a mark on her neck, frowning she tried to wipe it off.

When it didn't come off she went into her purse and opened her compact mirror, craning her neck to the side she stared at the red bruise offending her neck. Screaming Kagome tried to rub it off but it still wouldn't come off, falling on to her seat she held her head in desperation. "What if I'm dying? No or maybe I hurt myself last night when I threw those things around my room?" She asked herself trying to remember how she may have gotten it; taking another look she noticed that the mark resembled a bite mark. As much as she didn't want to talk to him Kagome knew that he could be of some help, slipping back into her pumps Kagome left and within seconds she was in front of his door.

Knocking she had to wait only a millisecond before the door flew open and a worried Inuyasha graced her vision, "Inuyasha I have this mark on my neck and I don't know what it is." Moving her shirt a little away form her neck Inuyasha gulped, "it's a mating mark." He said quietly ushering her into his office, closing his door Inuyasha kept his back to her he couldn't face her knowing that he was the one who had marked her. "What do you mean it's a mating mark? Who the hell marked me and when could they have done that?" She asked to herself as she stared at his back, heaving a sigh Inuyasha turned around but kept his eyes cast downwards. "It happened last night when you were sleeping, and I was the one who marked you." With each word he spoke Kagome's grew bigger until they were wide saucers, "WHAT!"


	10. A Bitter Solution

"WHAT?" Screamed Kagome staring at him, "I marked you last night." Inuyasha said finally staring at her, but he wished he hadn't because the look on her face killed him. "No I heard that, but what the fuck were you thinking? Why the hell did you mark me?" She screamed placing her hand on her hips and glaring at him Kagome had trouble contemplating why he would have done that to her, "well honestly I don't know. My demon was the one who marked you; I couldn't stop him I'm sorry Kagome." Laughing darkly she pushed him in the chest roughly, "you're sorry?" Pushing him harder Kagome was beginning to get madder, "you're fucking sorry? What the hell does that mean? I don't understand you, one minute you're all over me and then the next minute you tell me you've mistaken me for Kikyo." Using two hands this time she pushed him a lot harder then last time, causing him to loose his footing and fall back into the closed door. "I can't keep up with you're whacked out emotions, dude you're worse then me when I'm on my freaking period."

Balling her hands into fists she was ready to pop him in the nose when he suddenly slammed her into the floor, gasping out in pain she peered into blood red eyes. **"Stop being defiant, you should know your place."** That was it that was the last straw, screaming bloody murder she Kagome waited for him to let go of her. Just like she had hoped Inuyasha let go of her to hold his ears, standing up she glared down at him seething. "I don't get you, do you want me? Or don't you want me? Please just tell me because I don't know if my heart can take this any longer, Inuyasha you're killing me each time you tell me you want me. You need to sort out your own shit before you can say you want me to be your mate," recovering quickly Inuyasha stood watching all of the emotions running through her as she spoke to him. Embracing her tightly Inuyasha never wanted to let her go, she was his mate and by damned he was going to keep it that way.

"**I do want you; I've always wanted you Kagome. You belong to me which is why I've marked you, there is nothing…."** He paused when he heard soft sniffling; shifting his gaze downwards he saw Kagome's head and body shaking. "Inuyasha when you've decided on what you want let me know, because if you decide that want me then great but if you decide that you don't want to be with me then so be it. Right now though you need too sort things out between you and your human side," pushing out of his arms she smiled sadly up at him. Even in her pumps he still towered over her, placing both hands on either side of his face Kagome went on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips. Closing her eyes she relished in the feel but knew it was a fleeting feeling, because she wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

Moving back down she slowly opened her eyes to see the emotionless look on his face, before she could leave he moved her collar away and the look on his face made her stomach fall. Inuyasha watched as the mark he placed on her disappeared, clenching his jaw shut he moved away from her and over to his window. Wiping her eyes clean Kagome tried to collect herself the best she could before leaving the office, opening the door she smiled at the receptionist before walking to her office. Breathing deeply she tried to focus on work the best she could; she didn't want to talk or see anyone at that moment. The minute he heard the lock on her door clicked Inuyasha pushed everything off of his desk, turning back to the window Inuyasha stared at the reflection of his human side. **"I want her and I know so do you,"** his demon side screamed.

"No I don't want her, she's like a sister. I want Kikyo," growling his demon couldn't believe what he was hearing. **"Stop lying I can hear the fucking hesitation in your damn voice, you know that the whore is cheating with other men. Yet like a weak pathetic human you keep taking her back, the more you do that the more you push Kagome away."** There was only one other time Inuyasha had cried and that was the death of his parents, but there he was hand over his eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. He had lost his mate because he was unable to decide on he fully felt, silently crying he felt his demon side recede back into the dark depths of his mind.

Standing up he grabbed his suit jacket and left his office, "I'm leaving for the day but I want you to clean up my office and hold all of my calls." He ordered heading into the elevator punching the button he closed his eyes and let the ride calm his nerves, things were happening way to fast and he just needed to get away and sort out his feelings. Ignoring everyone he jumped into his car and sped away, and within twenty minutes he was driving in through the gate of the house. Not caring where he left his car Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and ran into the forest, far away from prying eyes and anyone who may try to find him. Working all through lunch Kagome had made good head way into combining the files and how to get a bigger business relationship, sighing she sat back in her comfy chair and stared at her computer screen.

Pleased with her work she nodded signaling that her break was over, sitting back up she was about to start working when there came a knock on the door. "Come in," she called looking up at the door. "Oh hello Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" Entering he cordially stood by a chair examined the small of papers she had left, "I just came by to see how things were going and by the looks of them they seem to be going good." "Yes things are going amazing I've already set up two business meetings one in New York City and the other in Toronto, all I need now is your permission for me to go and meet with these people. Once I get the green light I can set up dates for them," Sesshomaru was thoroughly impressed at her initiative to get out there and get more business.

"Alright I can see that you have everything under control, which I like, and yes you may go but since it is your first real business meeting I would like for you to bring Inuyasha along just so he can make sure things go smoothly." Sesshomaru did note the look of discomfort that graced her face at the mention of his brother's name, which was when he noticed Inuyasha's scent barely on her. "What did he do now?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose, because he knew a headache would form once he heard what his idiotic pup of brother had done. "I don't get him one minute he's hot the next he's cold, honestly I don't know how to freaking keep up with his emotions. Sesshomaru I love him more then a guardian he's all I can think about, it kills me every time he says he wants me because I know a second later he's just going to turn around and say it was mistake."

Explained Kagome as a fresh batch of tears stung her eyes, "Kagome you need to understand that Inuyasha's demon sees you as his mate. But his human side is still hung up at the fact that he raised, so he sees it as some immoral thing. Although it should be the other way around he pursues you, you need to be the one to pursue him and show him you are not the little girl he used to chase the monsters away for." Turning to walk out Sesshomaru turned to look at her, "make both the meetings for next weeks. There is a rival company trying to push us out of the top spot so we need these two North American companies to secure our spot, whenever you get the chance tell Inuyasha he has to go with you." Nodding her head she watched him exit, there was too much for her brain to process at that moment and she swore if anything else was to be shoved in there it would explode.

Picking up the phone she dialed the number for the New York Company and negotiated for the following Tuesday, hanging up she was ready to call the one in Toronto when there came another knock on the door. The person didn't wait like Sesshomaru had, walking in was a gleeful Sango and Miroku. "Welcome to the company lovey, has the boss man given you tons of work yet?" Laughing at Sango Kagome nodded her head, "but I have two meetings already. One in Toronto Canada and the other in New York City USA," smiled Kagome proud of her accomplishments. So they talked catching up on things they missed even though they all so close, "wow I can't believe he would do that to you. When I see him I'm going to wring his neck," Sango said glaring at the floor.

Placing a hand on her back soothingly Miroku tried to calm down his girlfriend, "don't worry about it Sango things will work out fine." Reasoned Kagome smiling she enjoyed the light chat they had before both people decided to leave for the day, staying for an extra hour she had to make sure that all of the papers she had prepared were filed away properly. Turning off her computer screen she grabbed her purse and locked her office door, walking over to the elevator she stared at Inuyasha's door and wondered if he was still there. Not wanting to confront him yet she hastily jumped on the elevator, looking at her shoes she was happy to be going home she needed a breather. The drive home seemed longer then it usually did for some reason and she couldn't put her finger on it why it had felt that way, reaching home she saw Inuyasha's car parked in the middle and wondered why he just left it there.

Shrugging she was just ready to go in and have a nice hot bath, entering she saw Rin and Sesshomaru watching a documentary about the history of demons and smiled at how Rin was snuggling into him. Greeting both she went up to her room to have a bath and then have a good dinner, entering her room she kicked off her shoes and stripped down to her birthday suit. Walking into the bathroom she made the short walk to the tub and turned on the faucets, watching it fill shortly she immediately got in and sighed her stress away.


	11. Enter Naraku

Breathing heavily Inuyasha lied face down into the ground motionless; he had spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening destroying half of the forest. Now he was ready to pass out from exhaustion, but his mind wouldn't let him because of all the rampant thoughts. Digging his nails into the soft grass Inuyasha pushed himself up slowly, groaning in pain he managed to get into a crouching position. Standing up he slowly trudged back towards the house, he needed to have a long hot shower to ease the pain coursing through his body.

Reaching the house an hour later Inuyasha ignored everyone who tried to speak to him, Inuyasha closed his room door and stripped down to his boxers. Grabbing a towel he walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door closed but didn't notice it stayed slightly opened, turning the cold water faucet a little he then turned the hot water faucet on blast. Pushing off the boxers Inuyasha stepped into his shower and closed the door, leaning his forehead against the wall he let the steaming water run through his tangled hair and down his sweat covered back. Grunting loudly as the hot water hit an open cut he opened his eyes, watching the water run down his legs and circle the drain before disappearing made him feel like it was his life that was disappearing in the same manner.

Once the pain faded away he turned off the water but didn't make a move, feeling a chill run down his spine brought him out of his stupor and out of the shower. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around his hips, leaving the bathroom he put his hair up into a high bun. Massaging his neck Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks, when his eyes landed on Kagome who was standing in the middle of the room. "Sorry for letting myself in, but when I heard the shower I thought I'd wait." She said trying to stare at anything else but him, "the only reason I'm here is because I'm going to New York and Toronto next week and I was told to bring you along. Um… Um…" She said stuttering the last bit, shaking her head to clear her thoughts Kagome blushed when she looked into his eyes. "Um I'll send you the details tomorrow," without another word Kagome tried to flee out of the room but forgot she had closed the door.

So when she reached it Kagome walked into it with a soft thud, placing a hand over her face in embarrassment she tried to make a second exit but was stopped when Inuyasha placed a hand on the door. "Why send it to me tomorrow, when you have me right now." He replied softly staring down at her, gulping loudly Kagome felt her face heating up at just how close he was to her. Blinking several times she nodded and tried to still leave, "I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished." She stated waiting for him to move from behind the door, gazing at her one last time Inuyasha moved from the door and watched as she left. Smirking to himself he liked the way she had blushed at their closeness, quickly getting dressed in only a pair of track pants Inuyasha headed down stairs.

* * *

><p>Somewhere across the city sat two figures in a dimly lit office, "it's come to my attention that the Tashio's have gotten their selves a new consultant." Said a man in a nice Armani suit to someone sitting across from him, "and from what I hear this person is a fast worker because they have already have two meetings and one of which is with McAlistair and Son's." The man sitting across from him pounded his fists into the table, "I've had my people working around the clock trying to get them to sign on as a partner with us." He yelled, as his maroon coloured eyes glared at his business partner.<p>

"I know Naraku but there's nothing we can do now," the man said standing up and buttoning his jacket. Glaring harder Naraku clasped his fingers together, "yes there is Hakudoshi we have to continue getting rid of all of their partners and then dispose of that new consultant of theirs." Naraku said smirking evilly, if was one thing he hated it was getting shown up by those damn dog brothers and he would get rid of them one way or another. Nodding his head slightly Hakudoshi left the room in order to make arrangements; he knew if he got nothing done then it would be his ass on the line.

Once Hakudoshi left he sat back in his seat mulling over what his next plan should be, still getting no where Naraku unclasped his fingers and looked down to his feet."That's enough Kikyo it's time for something different," materializing from darkness of underneath the desk. The woman smiled wiped the corner of her mouth and bent over the desk while hiking up her pencil skirt, rising from the chair Naraku let his pants pool around his ankles and without any warning he entered her from behind.

* * *

><p>Kagome had already been in the kitchen for a several minutes when Inuyasha entered the blush seemed to reappear, and wouldn't go away from her face. Coughing to break the awkward feeling she was having Kagome stole a quick glance at him, even though he had pants on now he was still shirtless which gave her a very nice view. Turning back to her computer she clicked a few things before she spoke, "so the first meeting I've set up is on Tuesday at two and it's in New York at the McAlistair and Son's company. They seemed very interested in what I've to offer, and they jumped at the idea. The second meeting is in Toronto at Shining Bright Financial, they seemed a little reluctant about my pitch but I'm sure once I've met with them they'll change their tune." Turning in her seat Kagome nearly collided with his bare chest; looking up at him she studied his facial features as he read over her presentation.<p>

"Well I gotta say this looks promising and I'm sure they will love it, you did a really good job I'm very impressed not many people could do this job. Yet you've come up with very agreeable points, so you should have no trouble. All you need to do is stand your ground and be confident," he replied gazing down and catching her looking at him. The two stayed like that for some time before Inuyasha moved away and over to the fridge, grabbing out a coke Inuyasha popped the top and took a sip. "Kagome I was thinking about what you had said today," standing up swiftly she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, that subjects done now we just gotta focus on making these deals." She said leaving the kitchen, she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say and going on this trip will prove to be hard to overcome. When she left Inuyasha took another look at her computer and noticed that she was still in the middle of booking the flights and hotels, getting a wickedly good idea he quickly upgraded their seats to first class and then booked only one room. "Now she'll have to talk to me."


	12. First Class

Over the course of that week Kagome worked crazy hours, as she got ready for her meetings. It was the Sunday before they were to leave and Kagome was up late packing the last of the clothes into her suitcase. Closing the zipper and locking it Kagome got into bed and snuggled into the warmth, the coming week was going to test her mentally, physically and emotionally she just hoped she was ready for it. It felt like she wasn't asleep for five minutes when there was a loud banging on her door, staggering out of bed she groggily answered the door.

"Hurry your ass up, our flight leaves in two hours and it will be a bitch to check in." Demanded a grumpy Inuyasha grabbing her suitcase, and left to finish packing the car so when she got down there all they had to do was leave.

Hearing his tone lit a fire under her feet and got her to dress quickly, running around she finished dressing and ran downstairs to see Inuyasha leaving the house. Quickly following out after him she smiled at the driver and then got in, once in she looked over at Inuyasha and noticed he was still in his foul mood. Clearing her throat she hesitated in talking, but she wasn't going to travel twelve hours without a little interaction.

"What time did you wake up this morning?" She asked smiling at him hoping he would warm up to her, "seven." Was all he said before staring out the window, after he answered she slowly lost her smile.

The two rode the rest of the way in silence with the occasional sideways glance from Kagome, when they finally reached the airport they grabbed the luggage and head inside. Lucky for Kagome the two only had to wait in line for a few minutes, or else she swore Inuyasha would have murdered her where she stood. Once at the desk Kagome saw that Inuyasha wasn't going to check them in, so with a bright smile and a chipper attitude Kagome checked them in. Before they could walk away she looked down at her ticket and noticed they were for first class, turning back around she passed the next person in line and apologized.

"Sorry I'll only be a minute, but um there must be a mistake. I never booked my tickets for first class, so why does it say first class on here?" Taking the ticket from her the woman smiled and shrugged, typing a few things on the computer she shook her head.

"No there is no mistake you booked first class for two adults, going to New York and then to Toronto." Shaking her head as well Kagome didn't like what was going on, "I better not have been billed for first class because I didn't pick it."

She was going to continue when the person behind her tapped her on the shoulder, "you know you should just take the seats and run. When will you be able to ever get first class seats again?"

Kagome was about to say something else when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her and dragged her away, "I was the one who upped the seats to first class but if I'd known you would of bitched about it I would have just upgraded mine." He said glaring off into the distance, flushing in embarrassment she kept her head down until they reached their gate.

With less than an hour to go Kagome was becoming bored, and she quickly became restless. "Say Inuyasha why did you upgrade the seats to first class, I'm perfectly fine sitting in coach."

It was apparent that Kagome hadn't clued in that he was trying to sleep so when she pestered him about the seating arrangement, he turned in his chair and glared at her seeing if she would catch on. When he did look at her Kagome was about to question him, but saw the seriousness on his face. Sinking into her seat Kagome coward away from his steely gaze while doing the locking of her mouth gesture once he turned back around Kagome sat up straight and sighed at her little predicament.

"Now boarding families with small children senior citizens and first class passengers," rising from her seat Kagome stood in line but decided not to wait for Inuyasha since her presence seemed to bother him, handing over her boarding pass she smiled at the woman before entering the plane. It was the first time she had been in first class and to say she was shocked was an understatement, the first class seating was very private and elegant looking. Becoming giddy she found her seat and sat beside the window, only changing her position once to get comfortable. Looking down at her Blackberry she read a few messages from McAlistair and Son's business consultant, peering around quickly she began to type a reply furiously before the plane took off.

Once the last message was finished Kagome turned off her phone and placed it in her purse, exhaling silently she was about to peer out the window when she heard rummaging beside her. Shifting her gaze away from the rectangular windowpane, Kagome saw Inuyasha placing his things in the over head compartment. She was about to look away when she noticed his shirt lift slightly revealing a neatly groomed patch of sliver hair trailing down his lower stomach and out of view, shifting her gaze back out the window Kagome caught herself smiling like an idiot. Smacking herself lightly Kagome cleared her thoughts of Inuyasha and focused on what she would say the next day, cocking an eyebrow at Kagome Inuyasha mentally scoffed before sitting down.

Once the plane was in the air Kagome kicked off her shoes and crossed them on her seat, before digging into her bag and pulling out her Ipod. Slipping on her DJ sized earphones Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, as she slowly fell asleep her body began to naturally find a comfortable position. Inuyasha was really not a morning person and for some reason everything that was happening that morning was irritating him, but as soon as he was in his seat all his nerves left him leaving a calmer demon. Scratching one of his ears he turned to apologize but saw that Kagome was fast asleep, smiling a little he reclined his seat to have a short nap.

After several hours the plane hit a rough patch of turbulence waking Kagome, yawning while she stretched Kagome took off her headphones and squinted before her eyes adjusted to the bright afternoon sun. Wrapping up her Ipod she peeked out the window and saw a dark cloud up ahead, thinking nothing of it she got up and headed to the bathroom. Sensing Kagome's absence was what woke Inuyasha, but when he was stretching he felt the second set of turbulence.


	13. The Meeting

Cursing under his breath Inuyasha scratched his arm, and then grabbed one of the business magazines that were neatly placed in a pouch on the back of the seat in front of him. Kagome was just leaving the bathroom when the third wave of turbulence hit the plane, causing her to stumble back to her seat. Carefully walking past Inuyasha she sat down in her seat as another set of turbulence hit the plane, "this is the one thing I hate about flying the stupid turbulence." Huffed Kagome grabbing her Ipod again, "it is worse when the flight is longer than five hours." Replied Inuyasha closing the magazine and looking over at her "I should have warned you that I wasn't a morning person." He smiled before looking at the magazine again; shaking her head she laughed it off. "It's all good I understand," placing her headphones back on she quickly took one off and looked at him seriously.

"Oh now that I remember as much as I like first class, I just hope there are no more surprises from here on out." She said making sure he understood her, because the meetings would prove to be a challenge in its self. Watching as she slipped back on her headphones he was slightly worried, since he did book only one room but he could play it off as the hotel's fault. After their conversation time seemed to slip by faster, then before they knew it the both of them were collecting their luggage and heading off to the hotel. "Let me go grab our room keys," Inuyasha said hurrying over to the front desk. Not arguing Kagome looked around the vast lobby, it was very modern and hi tech as well as filled with many businessmen. Calling out to Kagome he signaled for her to meet him at the elevators, "I'm surprised that didn't take to long." She smiled walking onto the elevator with him in tow, watching the numbers light up as they passed each floor Kagome was curious as to what floor they would be staying on.

As if the elevator heard her wordless question, the doors slid open with a soft swooshing sound. The pair walked onto the floor and down the left end of the hallway, only to stop a few seconds later. Whipping out the key Inuyasha opened the door and walked into it, gasping in shock Kagome couldn't believe how beautifully decorated the room was. "I hope my room is as nice as this one or even better, I could deal with better." Gushed Kagome walking into the living room laughing nervously Inuyasha handed over the second key, "the funny thing is about that is. This is your room too, we have to share it, there was…" Putting a hand up to stop him, Kagome shook her head she didn't want to hear anything else. Exhaling slowly so she would not freak out, because deep down Kagome knew something like this would happen. "I just want to have a little nap, and then we can go eat oh and by the way I get the room." She said with a hint of a smile before closing the bedroom door, sighing in relief Inuyasha set up his laptop and began to go over the presentation making small notes here and there. Two hours later Kagome walked out of the room dressed in skinny jeans, a shear flowing black top with a black fitted tank top.

Sitting across from Inuyasha she gazed at him while he worked, Kagome studied the way his brows would slightly raise and fall the more he concentrated. Smiling a little Kagome thought he looked cute and if possibly a little younger, but breaking her gaze as soon as he turned his head she stretched. "I don't know about you but I'm starving, I can go for a huge double cheeseburger." Kagome said standing up and getting on her shoes, not moving from his seat he grabbed the room's phone and dialed room service. "The hotel makes the best burgers around here," replied Inuyasha pausing to talk to the person through the phone. Hanging up he went back to looking over the presentation which from what he could tell would be a success, so he closed the laptop and stared at her. "Alright so of what I know about these guys, they are straight to business and they want all of the facts right up front." Nodding her head Kagome sat back down and listened to him, "also I do recommend wearing an outfit that speaks to them." He continued to say with a small smile and a wink, not fully understanding for a minute Kagome sat there staring at him.

Then suddenly she cringed and shook her head, "no I am not going to bare a little leg for the company. I'm going to seal the deal with my brains and my presentation, thank you very much Mr. Tashio I can and I know I will be able to do the presentation in classic business attire." Kagome announced proud and full of attitude, Inuyasha sat back in his seat and laughed at her declaration. Glaring down at him Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "and may I ask sir what is so funny? Do you find my intelligence and confidence threatening?" She asked taking a small step towards him, holding his hands up in mock surrender Inuyasha got up and moved away from her. "I don't find it threatening; don't get me wrong the presentation is solid. It's just your appearance and demeanor doesn't really scream I've been doing this for years." Inuyasha said pacing back and forth, "which is why I think you need to show off a bit of whatever you have." Frowning a little Kagome crossed her arms, "what do you mean whatever I have?" She asked slowly seeing where he was going with this, "you know… You have a bit of a boy's body; it could be a bit distracting and that is why I say wear something a bit revealing." Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone, he felt kind of bad for joking with her like this but he just couldn't help himself besides he was trying to calm her nerves.

Not saying a word to him she walked into the bedroom and closed the door, only to come back out within a few seconds dressed in a nice short and form fitting sun dress. Before Inuyasha could ask for the reason of the wardrobe change there came a knock on the door, answering the door she smiled as the waiter nearly dropped their food. "Please come in and place the food on the table," Kagome said following behind him. Not missing the look from the waiter Inuyasha clenched his teeth in silence, putting down the food the guy waited to be tipped. Yet all he got was an annoyed half demon shutting the room door in his face, "who knew a boyish body could get that kind of reaction." Taunted Kagome eating a fry and staring at him with an evil grin plastered to her face. "So you knew I was joking all along huh?" Shaking his head he sat down and began to eat, "but in all seriousness Kags your presentation is going to win those men over tomorrow I guarantee it and it will help keep us in the lead spot." He said confidently with a huge smile, nodding her head Kagome finished her meal and sighed in content. Tomorrow would be the day Kagome proved she was going to be a great asset for the company, she just hoped everything went smoothly for her.

Waking up nice and early Kagome had a quick shower so she had extra time to sort through the many clothing she had brought, finally deciding on black dress pants a cream coloured silk blouse with a black dress coat. Kagome decided to leave her hair down so its natural waves could flow, sighing nervously Kagome grabbed her purse and left the room.

Happy to see that Inuyasha was all ready and packing up her laptop helped to settle her nerves a little, "Inuyasha I'm so nervous I don't want to screw this up for you guys." Confessed Kagome looking on the verge of tears, "shh Kagome you will knock it out of the ball park. I believe in you and so does everyone else, we know you can do it just calm down alright." Soothed Inuyasha as he hugged tightly he could feel her anxiety slowly leaving, but she was still a bit to nervous for his liking. "Come on Kagome I know you will do great just take it easy and be yourself," he said looking down into her chocolate irises. Not knowing what happened next both of them leaned into one another, kissing each other softly and lovingly which soon turned to an act of longing and not wanting to let go. Before the kiss could get any deeper, as if it could get any deeper. There came a call trying to ignore it Inuyasha squeezed her tighter, but the phone wouldn't stop so he moved away but still held onto her. "What the hell do you want?" He answered loudly and glaring at the wall as if it was the one who had interrupted them, hanging up a second later Inuyasha finally let go of Kagome who was breathing heavily. "The limo is here," was all he said before she nodded and opened her eyes. As the pair entered the vehicle they were silent while they mulled over what just happened, "what in the world was that?" Kagome asked herself as she watched the buildings pass by, "I was not expecting that but I didn't mind it." She thought as they pulled up to the building, looking up she couldn't believe how big the place was it was probably as tall as their building back home. Grabbing her laptop Kagome left the limo and waited for Inuyasha, entering the building they signed in with security and were directed to the fortieth floor.

Mentally going over her notes Kagome knew each point by heart, it was just the fact that she would be speaking to season veterans who could tare her apart in a second. Taking a deep breath she said her mantra of I can do it and psyched herself up, placing a hand on her shoulder Inuyasha smiled reassuringly and walked off the elevator once they hit the floor. They were early so they had enough time to set up, and go over any minor details. "Kagome I won't be in the room during the meeting, so you will be on your own once they arrive okay." Informed Inuyasha sticking his hands in his pockets, pausing she looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "But Inuyasha…you need to be in here, what if I forget to add a point? Or…Or…" Raising a hand like Sesshomaru would do Inuyasha shook his head and smiled, "Gome you got this stop second guessing yourself. Like I said before just be yourself and they will love you, like I already know they will." Leaving the room Inuyasha closed the door behind him, he watched as the men filed into the room especially one in particular. As soon as that man had entered he exited and walked over to Inuyasha, smiling brightly he shook his hand briskly. "Hey long time no see Inuyasha, how is it going?" The man asked surprised to see his friend, "good and it has been way to long Shippou." Replied Inuyasha, as he placed his hands back in his pocket.

"I was surprised when I got a call about how a consultant from your company was schedule for a meeting here, I didn't know you guys got a new consultant after Akira and Sakura died." Said Shippou folding his arms, "well company consulting runs in the family, because the woman giving the presentation in there is they're daughter Kagome." Announced Inuyasha proudly with a toothy grin at the look on Shippou's face, "she is smoking hot I didn't know they had a daughter. Although wow you've been holding out on me, you have to introduce us as soon as the meeting is done." Shippou said mischievously and completely missing the death glare Inuyasha was sending him, "don't you dare go near her." Growled Inuyasha getting defensive, placing a hand quickly on his friend's shoulder Shippou shook his head and laughed.

"I was joking Inuyasha I know she's yours, I can smell her all over you and you all over her. Though what I don't understand is why you haven't fully claimed her?" He asked concerned with what was troubling his friend, "its complicated Shippou there are just too many factors," stated Inuyasha not wanting to go in depth about it. "There's another woman isn't there? Damn it Inuyasha please tell it's not Kikyo, and that it's someone decent?" pleaded Shippou as he stared at his old friend, when he saw Inuyasha not making any statement to deny his theory Shippou scoffed and shook his head. "Wow I can't believe you would not trust your demonic instincts for something as serious as this, you haven't marked her yet have you?" Asked Shippou letting his arms cross against his chest again, not liking his tone Inuyasha nodded but he could tell Shippou wasn't buying it. "Fine but just so you know the more you deny her the more you kill her, you and your mate are linked together by one life force and if you reject her she will die since she is the weaker of the two." Shippou warned as he walked back into the conference room he closed the door behind him, leaving a worried Inuyasha standing alone in the empty hallway.

Frowning he knew deep down that Shippou was right, the longer he took to decide the closer she got to dying. Groaning inwardly he took out his cell phone and dialed Kikyo's number, "hey Kikyo when I get back we need to sit down and talk. Yes it's about something serious, wait what? No its okay you don't have to come we'll talk when I get back, goodbye Kikyo." He finished hanging up on her before she could say another word; Inuyasha was done with fooling himself for once Shippou was right and that kiss he and Kagome had before was proof that he was ready. Breathing a sigh of relief Inuyasha felt as if the world was finally off of his shoulders, he planned on telling Kagome that night that he would break up with Kikyo once they got home and then they could be together. Sighing one more time he saw that the meeting was finally over and everyone was filing out looking very happy, he watched as Shippou was the last to leave and nodded a thank you to him.

Entering he saw Kagome cleaning up and smiling like an idiot, or someone who has just won the lottery. "So how did it go?" Inuyasha asked but knew the answer already; lifting her head she ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Oh my god seriously it went wonderfully Yashie, they hung to every word they asked me questions and I answered confidently. I felt like I had been making presentations like that forever, the best part is that they agreed to become the newest partner of our company." She squealed hugging him one more time before letting go, laughing at her energy Inuyasha was ready to tell her his good news when Shippou popped back into the room. "Sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if you two would like to join my wife and myself for an early dinner?" Shippou asked inviting them out; looking at each other the pair nodded their heads and followed Shippou out of the building.


	14. Being Nice Never Pays

After dinner Inuyasha and Kagome decided to cut through central park since it would be faster than taking a cab, the sun had just set and the air began to chill for the evening but the two hadn't notice because they were talking about the day. "I still can't believe I aced that meeting," Kagome said grinning over at him like she just won a million bucks. "I told you that you were going to do fine, shock I was right see I know my stuff." Inuyasha said padding himself on the back for his confidence boost, stopping Kagome turned and faced him and gazed up into his face seriously.

"Thank you so much for believing in me I really needed that, I'm glad you came on this trip with me and not someone else." She quietly thanked with a soft smile, stepping closer to her Inuyasha placed a hand on her cheek. "I've always believed in you, both Sesshomaru and I know you can accomplish so much you just need to believe in yourself." Inuyasha said stroking her cheek softly and for the first time since Kagome's been back, Inuyasha felt totally at ease with how he felt towards her. Wrapping his arms around her, he never wanted to let go for any reason and he wanted her to know that. Squeezing her tighter Inuyasha inhaled deeply and cherished the smell of Tahitian Orchid, closing his eyes he listened to their heartbeats and how in sync they were. "Kagome I…" Before he could finish Kagome spoke, "I love you too Inuyasha and I always have."

Stepping away from him she took a deep breath and continued to walk back to the hotel, there it was out in the open and there was no way taking it back. It needed to be said just so she could ease the pain that has enslaved her heart, Kagome knew she could never be with him but that didn't mean she was going to stop wishing she could be with him. Inuyasha could sense her sadness as she began to walk again, and he figured it had to do with what she had just said. "She probably thinks I'll say another excuse or something, I really need to prove to her that I do really love and want to be with her." He thought catching up to her, the rest of the walk was somber and each of them was left to their thoughts. Arriving back to the room Kagome entered the bedroom and went straight to bed or tried to at least, her thoughts were bombarding her all at once and she couldn't get a moment of peace. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position but nothing seemed right, the bed was missing something but she couldn't say what it was so she continued to toss and turn.

Until finally she found a half decent position on her side facing the window, closing her eyes she felt her self start to doze off when the door opened. Keeping her eyes closed she waited for Inuyasha to leave but when he didn't she opened her eyes and gazed out the window, Inuyasha knew she wasn't sleeping but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. His lips would move and no sound would travel up and out of his throat, standing there he contemplated on what he should say first. Becoming frustrated Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands, "just tell her. Just come out and tell her that everything will be fine; and that you love and want to be with her for the rest of your life." He said to himself mentally, taking a deep breath he tried to say that but it all came out in a big sigh.

Growling he rose from his seat and stared at her back, "I love you yes I know it doesn't seem that way but I do. You're all I ever think about morning, noon and night and honestly if I'm not around you I feel lost. I know I've been all over the place lately and giving you mixed signals, but after that kiss we had earlier nothing else matters but you and I." once he was done saying his piece he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulder, he could see that she didn't want to talk to him which hurt him because there he was confessing his heart to her and she said nothing. "Do you have nothing to say? I just bared my heat and damn soul to you, yet you stay silent laying there. I don't think that's fair of you to lie there quietly," he said crossing his arms glaring at her back. Laughing darkly Kagome got out of bed and walked over to him, "you don't think it's fair that I say nothing to that? What a laugh do you think it's fair that you break my heart over and over again? Do you think it's fair for you just to expect me to leap into your damn open arms like nothing has happened? Of course not so before you come speaking about what's fair, think first and not just about yourself there are three people in this situation. You, I and Kikyo and before there could ever be an "us" you have to deal with the Kikyo situation, because I'm not being the other woman especially to her." Kagome said glaring back at him and not believing that he was talking about fair to her, "so you have to commit fully to her or to me there is no grey area here."

Snaking a hand behind her head Inuyasha brought their faces together for a passionate kiss, breaking away for a second he stared into her dark irises and knew he had to have her. "I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning, I will do anything to have that and I promise you that when we get back Kikyo and I are through." He said as he began to kiss her neck softly causing her to inhale sharply, moving his hands down to her waist he started to caress them while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for several minutes before Inuyasha reluctantly broke away from her, kissing her forehead he tried to exit the room but Kagome stopped him. "I want you to sleep with me tonight," Kagome whispered as she led them back to the bed. Lying back down on her side she waited for him to hold her before actually falling asleep, as he held her Inuyasha smiled and instantly fell asleep.

Roughly around six in the morning the hotel room phone rang causing the two of them to jerk awake, skillfully reaching one arm over Inuyasha picked up the phone and answered it. Within a second he was sitting up and staring wide eyed at the door, "what do you mean they went with another company? Well did they tell you who they were going with? They actually went with them, what the fuck something doesn't seem right about that. Alright we will leave right now; okay we will pick up our tickets there. " Inuyasha said hanging up and getting out of bed, Kagome was awake for the whole conversation and once Inuyasha left she began to get ready to unsure of what was happening. Twenty minutes later they were getting into a cab and heading to the airport, "Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked timidly, looking over at her Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "Our biggest rival has teamed up with the company in Toronto, so your meeting was canceled because they don't want to be doing business with people who have a half demon as co-owner." He said clenched teeth the more he thought of it the more it pissed him off, his entire life he had to hear people talk behind his back about what he was.

When he became co-owner he thought that was all behind him, but this just proved that it doesn't matter how powerful he was he will always have bad blood. Once they checked in at the airport and were seated on the plane Inuyasha kept to himself, as he brooded and Kagome could see that he was bothered by what the other company had said. Not wanting to bother him she listened to her music and only stole glances every so often, hours later they were entering the house and Inuyasha locked himself in his room. Everyone knew why he was like that but they were still worried about him, when they tried to talk to him he just ignored them.

They were just sitting around when in walked Kikyo, taking one last look at them she headed up the stairs, running to the stairs Kagome watched her go up. "He's not letting anyone in so don't waste your time," Kagome said smugly Kikyo turned around before entering Inuyasha's room. "Well it just goes to show you who he really wants to be with him," she said arrogantly entering the room. Kagome was speechless how could she have been so stupid to believe him, slumping down onto the stair she fell for it again she thought she should have known better. Sighing she rose from the step and glanced back at his door when there came a crash and then the door opened revealing a scared Kikyo, running down the stairs she passed Kagome and headed out the door.

Following after her Kagome called her to see what was wrong, "Kikyo what happened? What was that noise?" Glaring back at her Kikyo slammed her car door shut, "that monster in there doesn't know what's good for him." She screamed at Kagome, stepping back Kagome frowned not understanding what she meant. "Are you daft woman? If Inuyasha wants to get ahead of the game he needs to become full demon or full human, preferably full human because then and only then will people take him serious." Kikyo said placing her hands on her hips and huffing out, the whole time Kikyo spoke Kagome stared wide eyed at her in disbelief.

She could not believe that his girlfriend would say such a thing about him, "how dare you say something that is so disgusting. Inuyasha is better than any human or demon man I know, and because of people like you he can never get the respect he deserves. You're fucking disgusting you don't deserve someone like him," Kagome shouted as tears streamed down her face so much had happened and it had finally caught up to her. By then the entire house hold was out watching the yelling match between the pair, yet Inuyasha was no where to be found. His absence only lasted a few seconds because out of the woods he walked quietly, instead of golden orbs crimson red eyes scanned the area and locked on to Kikyo his demon had heard every word that was said.

Kagome watched him raise a clawed hand to Kikyo's back as if he was going to stab her, thinking quickly she grabbed Kikyo by the arm and swung her over to the far left. Time seemed to stop for everyone Kagome stood stock still trying to catch her breath, but found it difficult and not understanding why she looked down and saw Inuyasha's hand in her stomach. Realizing what happened the pain set in and she coughed up blood all over his sleeve, gasping she scrunched up her face took a shaky step back and placed a hand over the wound. Gasping a few more times her legs gave out and she fell to the ground bleeding out, racing over to her Sesshomaru listened for a pulse finding it he started ordering people around.

As the house staff scurried around to get things to stop the bleeding and call the police, Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms while Rin sunk to her knees crying because every second that passed Kagome was loosing a lot of blood, they could see how pale she had become and if she didn't get any help within minutes she would be dead. Taking that as her que Kikyo tried to get to her car unnoticed, but unluckily for her Sango came to and moved out of Miroku's arms and towards her. "This is your fault you are the one who caused this, if she dies it's on you Kikyo and I will not rest until I make your life a living hell." Threatened Sango being held back by Miroku who was having a hard time, "I wasn't the one who punched a hole in her stomach." Pointed out Kikyo getting her in her car and speeding away, once she was gone everyone chanced a glanced at Inuyasha who was slowly backing away until finally running into the woods and out of sight. Picking Kagome up Sesshomaru walked her over to the ambulance that was driving up the driveway.


	15. The Mark

Two weeks had passed since the incident and things had somewhat gone back to the way they were, except Kagome was still in the hospital and Inuyasha was still missing but everyone decided to give him space before trying to find him. Sitting up slowly in the bed Kagome flipped through the many channels the television had but groaned when nothing was on, turning it off she stared out the window and wondered why Inuyasha hadn't visited her yet but she knew deep down why he hadn't. "He probably feels guilty for what he did," she thought aloud as her reflection offered her no response.

"You're right he does feel guilty because in his blind rage he nearly killed his mate, but I'm sure you hold no ill thoughts toward him am I correct?" Asked Sesshomaru as he sat crossed legged beside her bed, shifting into a comfortable position Kagome stared at him and thought for a bit. He was right she didn't blame him for what happened, in fact she blames herself if she wasn't so kind hearted then she wouldn't have saved Kikyo. "Sesshomaru I want to talk to him, no I need to talk to him and tell him to not blame himself." Kagome said staring at him with determination in her eyes, shaking his head Sesshomaru broke the bad news about not being able to find Inuyasha.

"Bring me home and maybe just maybe he'll come back if he were to catch my scent?" Kagome said hoping he would allow her to leave earlier then what the doctors had mentioned, nodding his head he rose from his seat and went to find her doctor to tell him she would be leaving. On the drive back to the mansion the inside of the car was quiet Sesshomaru was checking work emails and Kagome was watching the scenery pass by in a nauseating blur, as the car passed the manmade beach something began to pulsate within her not knowing what it was she asked the driver to stop. Limping out of the car she began to head to the beach house silently, leaving Sesshomaru who simply told the driver to keep heading back to the house because he knew who was at the beach house and thought it would be a good idea to give them privacy.

The closer she got the stronger the pulsating got until it was rattling her heart, reaching the house she made her way up the three steps with great trouble but when she did finally make it up them she rested before opening the door. When she did open the door the place was dark and kind of eerie, because there was absolutely no noise except for the rhythm of her heart beating in her ears. Knowing exactly where to go she headed for the bedroom at the end of the hall, slowly opening the door she couldn't really see but with a sliver of moonlight seeping in help her eyes adjust to the darkness. There sitting on the edge of the bed was Inuyasha with his head slumped in his lap, feeling her heart break Kagome hobbled over and sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you Inuyasha but it wasn't your fault, I was the one who saved Kikyo which I shouldn't have." Kagome softly said raising Inuyasha head and staring into his honey eyes, before he could say anything Kagome kissed him longingly catching him off guard. Kissing her back Inuyasha softly flipped her over never breaking the kiss, kneeling between her legs so he wouldn't put any pressure on her stomach Inuyasha deepened the kiss. While one hand kept him up his other hand brought her leg up and hooked it around his waist, leaving her lips he moved closer to her body and kissed her neck. Gripping his back roughly Kagome started to pant loudly as she let her body grind into his, she felt his hard on poking her damp crotch.

Grinding harder into him she wanted a release that was slowly approaching, hooking her other leg around him brought him painfully closer for both of them. With a few more thrusts both parties climaxed together, rolling over Inuyasha tried to catch his breath as he intertwined his fingers with Kagome's. Catching her breath Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha before cringing and looking down at her stomach, "Inuyasha I have to go my time is up." Rising from the bed she had her hand over her stomach and smiled sadly at him, not understanding why she was leaving Inuyasha got up from the bed and tried to stop her. "You can't leave not yet I need you beside me Kagome I love you, please stay with me and then we'll leave together." Inuyasha said in a panic desperation he couldn't let her go, because he had just almost lost her because he wasn't careful.

Placing a hand on his cheek she shook her head and let go of his face, "you can't be with someone who's dead it's just not possible." As if that was his cue he shot up screaming no and in a frantic reaction he searched around the room but saw no one there, like a bat out of hell Inuyasha raced from the beach house towards the main house. Bursting through the door he startled everyone, "where is she? Is she home yet?" He asked ready to jump up the stairs to her room but Miroku stopped him, "she hasn't woken up yet Yash. The doctors say she's in a coma and it doesn't look like she'll wake up anytime soon, but I think you should go see her because every day she's getting worse and they can't figure out why."

Staring at Miroku he shook his head and just stood there staring at Miroku, he wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say so he just stared. The living room phone rang and Sango answered it, both Inuyasha and Miroku listened to the one sided conversation. Hanging up Sango walked out into the hall and stared at both Inuyasha and Miroku, "that was the hospital. They said that someone has to be there when they take her off the life support machine, she just keeps getting worse and worse and nothing is working." Sango said running out to the guest house leaving Miroku and Inuyasha, looking at Inuyasha one last time Miroku followed after his girlfriend. Standing there Inuyasha felt the pit of his stomach drop at the fact that he may loose Kagome his little Kagome, running out of the house he jumped into one of the many cars and sped down the path towards the hospital.

When he got there he tried to sniff out Kagome's scent but the stench of death and sickness over powered everything, walking over to the nurse's station he rang the little bell impatiently until a woman in a tight nurse's uniform walked out of the back and stared at him as if he had just woken her up. "I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi, what room is she in?" Sitting down the woman typed a few things before shaking her head, "she's in room 1104 but you can't go in to see her." As she looked back up she realized she was alone and sighed, "I gotta stop saying the number of the room before anything else." Inuyasha made his way up to the eleventh floor and looked for the room numbers, but as he was rounding the corner there was an alarm and a bunch of medical people running into a room. Finding 1104 he stood outside the room staring in the window, he saw the medical team run into staring through the window he watched as the team worked on Kagome but it seemed like nothing was work.

One doctor stepped away from the crowd and bowed his head until he turned toward the window, frowning he walked out and shook Inuyasha's hand. "I'm assuming you know her considering the look on your face." The doctor said with the frown still gracing his middle aged face, "what's wrong with her?" Asked Inuyasha in a small voice not taking his eyes off of her, he couldn't take seeing her like that she was pale and looked so lifeless. Placing a hand on his shoulder the doctor wanted to tell him things would get better but he honestly didn't know if that were true, once she was stable the other team members left the room leaving Inuyasha standing outside of the room still. Sighing he placed a hand on the metal handle and opened the door slowly, walking in he could smell death lingering around her natural scent and it terrified him. Lying down beside her Inuyasha positioned himself so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her, as he laid there he listened to her uneven breathing.

"Please Kagome if you can hear me get better, I need you and if I were to loose you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I promise if you make it out of this I will never hurt you again, I will always be by your side no matter what so please just get better." He pleaded in desperation as tears threatened to fall, sniffling a bit Inuyasha composed himself the best he could and fell into a light sleep. Everything seemed like a weird dream to Kagome, because the sounds around her were all distorted and whatever she was lying on was uneven and starting to bother her. Trying to roll into a comfortable position she found that something was holding her in one spot, groaning she tried to push whatever was holding her away so at least she could sit up and looking around.

Everything was starting to make sense to her and when she opened her eyes Kagome was confused why she wasn't in her room, trying to take a breath made her choke on some kind of tube that was down her throat. Beginning to choke she sat up quickly and pulled out the tube causing her to choke even more, once she was able to breath on her own Kagome sighed and looked around the room. "Why am I in a hospital room?" She asked herself in total confusion, and then as if a ton of bricks smacked her in the gut she doubled over in pain. Cringing she lifted up her gown and saw a bandage wrapped around her stomach, and then it all clued in and she remembered what had happened. "Where's Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter?" She asked herself slinging her legs over the edge and slowly standing up, breathing heavily she began to shuffle her way to the door to see if they were waiting outside.

Trying to open the door she almost fell back due to the weight of it, catching her balance she tried the door one more and succeeded in getting it open. Silently cheering she pushed the door open but wasn't expecting it to swing back and knock her forward, being pushed into a solid form Kagome almost lost her balance but a strong clawed hand held her tight. Breathing heavily she smiled and tilted her head up ready to thank the person but sopped, loosing her smile she silently stared at Inuyasha while he stared back at her. Neither one of them moved nor dared utter a word for it would break the little moment they shared, until finally her doctor came and broke the silent moment.

Helping her back to her bed the doctor was quite surprise to see her up and about, "Ms. Higurashi I don't understand how or why you're able to sit or walk for that matter. Well whatever the case it's good because we were about to take you off of the life support machine, I have to take a few more tests just to make sure the worst is behind you." He said leaving the room and Kagome and Inuyasha to each other, sighing uncomfortably she looked at him and noticed he couldn't look her in the face. "Inuyasha look at me," asked Kagome softly twisting the bed sheet between her fingers. When he didn't she became irritated and let go of the sheet, "Inuyasha please look at me." When he still wouldn't look at her, Kagome slid off the bed and shuffled her way over to him. Yanking his hair rough earned her a surprised yelp from him, "I told you to look at me." She said glaring at him, when he still didn't say anything she let go of his hair and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know you feel horrible for what happened, but Yash it wasn't your fault it was mine. I chose to move Kikyo out of the way; I just wasn't fast enough to move my self out of the way." She said smiling trying to show him that she was alright, but he stayed quiet and averted his eyes. Sighing Kagome lifted his head and planted a soft kiss on his lips and smiled, "I forgive you Inuyasha I know it wasn't your fault. So please say something I need to know that you're okay," she pleaded but realized it fell on def ears. Sighing she was about to shuffle back to the bed but found she couldn't move, looking down she found Inuyasha holding her firmly. Gazing back up she found him staring at her silently, not saying a word he slipped a hand behind her neck and tilted her forward until their lips met. Wrapping her arms around his neck she relaxed into the kiss, letting his hands roam accidently caused Kagome to cringe.

Letting go quickly he broke the kiss and looked concerned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you again." He said softly averting his eyes again, "its okay I will heal so stop acting like this." Kagome said running one hand through his hair and the other across his cheek, nodding his head he rested it against her and closed his eyes inhaling her scent. A week later Kagome was back home and back to work against everyone's advice but she couldn't sit in her room any longer, reading over the many files that had piled on her desk Kagome thought her eyes were about to explode. Signing a few documents she placed down her pen, kicked off her shoes and spun her chair around to view the city skyline in the setting sun. Closing her eyes for what seemed like a minute Kagome was suddenly softly shaken awake; opening her eyes she had to let them adjust to the new darkness of her office.

Looking up she saw a worried Inuyasha and smiled to calm him down, "I just closed my eyes for a minute I guess I was more exhausted then I thought." She laughed standing up stretching her entire body and turning on her desk lamp, yawning Kagome slipped back on her shoes and stared at the time. "Holy I really slept long, but that doesn't explain why you're still here?" She asked placing a hand on her hip gazing questioningly at Inuyasha, "I had a late meeting plus a ton of things to sign because some people love to make my job that much harder." He said pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on the top of her head, "I'm glad you're okay I don't think I would be able to live if you died." He sighed holding her a little tighter around the waist, to silence him Kagome pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him.

Deepening the kiss Inuyasha finally felt the hunger for her push through the doubt and pain he held in his heart, lifting her up Inuyasha placed her on the desk behind them never breaking the kiss. Moving from her lips Inuyasha began to kiss along her jaw line and down to her neck, where he found her pulse and began to suck roughly causing Kagome to moan softly. With the vibrations from her neck he pushed himself between her legs and started to rub his hardening bulge, driving Kagome wilder and almost over the edge. Closing her eyes she let her head fall back giving him better access to her neck, clenching her hands Kagome became frustrated not knowing what to do with them she let them roam around his clothed chest. Not liking the little skin she was feeling Kagome tried to unbutton his but had no luck, growling in frustration she ripped the shirt open popping all of the buttons off.

Hearing the popping noise made Inuyasha stop what he was doing and look down then back up at her, "this was an expansive shirt and on top of that it was my favourite shirt." He said shocked at the sudden action, "shut up and kiss me I'll buy you a new one." Kagome said pulling him back to her and kissing him with passion that ended Inuyasha's protests, mimicking Kagome's actions he ripped open her shirt and began to fondle her chest. Pushing her down on the desk Inuyasha hiked up her skirt and pulled off her underwear, all the while kissing her deeply and passionately.

Pulling slightly away from her Inuyasha undid his pants in a flash and was about to slide inside of her slick hole, when suddenly the phone rang scaring the both of them. Going back to kissing her Inuyasha was about to enter her again but the phone started ringing again, growling he nearly ripped the phone out of the plug. "What the fuck do you want? Make it quick." Inuyasha yelled to the person on the other end, as the other person was speaking Inuyasha wanted to rip their throat out as he watched Kagome stand up and fix her skirt. Growling louder he turned around and leaned against the desk, peering down he really wanted to crush the person on the other end of the phone because his raging hormones wouldn't calm down. Pinching the phone between his ear and shoulder he was about to do up his pants when small hands stopped him, before getting a word out Inuyasha had to stifle a moan from escaping his mouth. Breathing heavily he gazed down and watched Kagome swallow the entire length of his member, gripping the edge of the desk he tried to concentrate on what was being said to him but it was getting hard for him.

"Yes just enter all of those numbers and then the program should work its self out, oh yes keep doing it like just like that don't stop." Inuyasha said closing his eyes and letting his head lull backwards, "huh what? Oh no don't do that put that in the Akria file, then make duplicates and then, and then, and then." Inuyasha said repeating those words as his mind went blank; the only coherent thing he muttered was, "talk later." Hanging up the phone Inuyasha moaned loudly as he filled Kagome's mouth with his seed, breathing heavily he closed his eyes trying to compose himself. Finally opening his eyes he realized he was alone in Kagome's office, buckling his pants he quickly left the room in search of her to thank her.

Not seeing her by the elevators Inuyasha smelt that she had left the floor, so he caught the elevator down and walked out to the parking lot. Cracking a smile he walked over to his car and leaned against it staring at her, not breaking her gaze from him Kagome all but laughed at what happened in her office. "I'll see you at home," she said giving him a quick wink before entering her car and driving home. Shaking his head Inuyasha got into his own car and headed home, reaching home minutes after she did Inuyasha walked into the house with a silly smile plastered to his face. Peeking out of the living room Miroku frowned wondering what Inuyasha was so happy about, "hey Yash what are you so happy about?" He questioned leaning over the back of the couch, pausing in his stride Inuyasha grinned like a fool and continued walking up to his room. As he opened the door a big whiff of Kagome's scent filled his nostrils causing his body to react strongly, groaning loudly he placed down his jacket and brief case and then flipped the light switch.

Looking over to his bed he felt his mouth start to water as he saw Kagome under his comforter smiling at him, "hurry up and come to bed." Was all he needed to hear because a second later he was jumping in the bed, and being surprised by the lack of clothing anyways she had on. The next morning the entire house hold was peacefully sleeping except for the help who were getting breakfast ready; the other occupants of the house started to stir around mid morning and slowly migrated to the kitchen. Sesshomaru and Rin were the first to enter the kitchen, sitting across from one another Sesshomaru read the morning paper as Rin ate silently enjoying the serene atmosphere. This was shattered by Sango and Miroku arguing about what they were going to do that day, placing down his paper and lazily staring at them Sesshomaru was ready to tell the both of them to shut up when Inuyasha ran into the room. Not saying a word he began to collect two plates with breakfast items missing the curious looks of the others, placing down the plates he grabbed two coffee mugs and filled them half way. Then grabbed a large tray and packed the items onto it and left the kitchen as if he was the only one in there, "wait I thought Kikyo was out of the picture?" Asked Miroku looking around the room confused, "she is Inuyasha was with someone else last night." Sesshomaru said folding the newspaper and placing it under his arm, kissing Rin he left the house and head into the office to do some extra work.

"Come on we have to see who Inuyasha brought food for," exclaimed Miroku running out of the room and up the carpeted staircase. Rolling their eyes both Sango and Rin followed the idiot up and strained their ears to hear in the room, "wait I'm going to get to Kagome she has to witness this too." Said Sango walking over to Kagome's room, knocking on the door she waited for a second before entering only to leave a second later. "She's not in her room, Miroku knock on the door and ask Inuyasha if he knows where Kagome is." Urged Sango pushing him towards the door, "whoa wait why does it have to be me thrown into the lions pit?" He said knocking on the door and turning to look at Sango and Rin, but found that he was alone in the long hallway.

Shaking his head he took a step back when Inuyasha opened the door looking a little annoyed, "what do you want Miroku?" Stuttering a bit Miroku smiled and rubbed his cheek, "uh we were wondering if you knew where Kagome was. We wanted to ask her something, but when Sango went to ask her she wasn't in her room." Before Inuyasha answered the door opened wider revealing a smiling Kagome wearing one of Inuyasha's shirts, "what's up Miroku?" She asked innocently staring at his blank face and completely missing his look, "ah nothing Kags it's not important anymore." He whispered trying to keep his eyes from traveling in fear of a beat down, turning around he quickly ran down the stairs and out to the pool where Rin and Sango were. "So does Inuyasha know where she is?" Asked Sango kicking her feet in the water, still in shock Miroku stuttered incoherent thoughts. Sitting down beside his girlfriend Miroku stared into the pool still stuttering, "Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kagome together." He muttered sounding off his rocker, not understanding him Sango was beginning to get annoyed so she pushed him into the pool.

"Inuyasha and Kagome slept together last night," screamed Miroku being brought out of his shock by the cool plunge. "How do you know they had sex last night?" Asked a skeptical Sango, there was no way Kagome was ready for that yet her wounds were still healing. "She was wearing his shirt, her hair was messy plus they had that after sex glow." He argued pushing himself out of the water to sit down beside Sango, "okay we will when they come downstairs I'll be able to tell." Said Sango crossing her arms and looking at her feet in the water, there was no way they could have had sex she didn't think Kagome would be up to that after what happened.

After Miroku left Kagome was about to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall, "and where do you think you're going?" He whispered into her ear before letting his tongue glide along her neck, melting into his touch Kagome rested her body weight against the wall. "I was going to take a shower and then go to the mall," she breathed out before a moan escaped. Not wanting to let her go he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, "I don't want you to go anywhere." He growled softly causing her to giggle, sighing she pushed him far enough away for her to slip down to her feet. Leaning up on her tippy toes Kagome kissed him lovingly and pulled away smiling, "last night was amazing thank you for it. I'm actually glad that the phone interrupted us, because I don't think I would have enjoyed it as much in the office." Kagome said kissing him one more time before moaning again, "I'm happy you gave yourself to me Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging her gently, finally letting her go he kissed her softly before opening the door.

Leaving the room she walked silently over to her room to grab a quick shower, peeking his head out of the room Inuyasha watched her walk back to her all the while grinning like a fool. A half hour later she was walking down the stairs in a light blue summer dress and black wedged sandals, looking everywhere from Sango and Rin she decided to check outside before heading to the mall. "Hey ladies I'm heading to the mall want to come with?" She asked smiling at them when they both nodded their heads, walking around to the front of the house the three ladies decided Rin would drive. Picking a car they were about to get in when Inuyasha and Miroku were about to leave as well, "where are you three heading too?" He asked mounting his motorcycle as Miroku was doing the same, "just the mall so we'll be back in a few hours or so." Replied Kagome giving him a quick kiss and running back to the car, waving one last time the girls sped away down the drive way.

"So you guys are finally past the tension?" Asked Miroku wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, closing his eyes Inuyasha frowned and hit Miroku over the head with his bike helmet. "Shut up you pervert and let's get going we need to meet Sesshomaru at the office," growled Inuyasha slipping his head into the protective gear.

Entering the mall the women decided to go check some lingerie stores before heading to any shoes or clothing shops, gazing around Kagome couldn't make up her mind what to buy. "SO spill, I heard from a source of mine that you and a certain someone. You know did the… well you know," said Sango nodding her head at Kagome. Pausing Kagome became bright red and wide eyed listening to Sango, placing a hand over her face she shook her head and wanted to crawl in a hole. "Let's just say I don't kiss and tell," laughed Kagome winking at both Rin and Sango causing them to laugh knowing what she meant. "Well I say it's about damn time, I'm sure I wasn't the only one annoyed with all of that sexual tension between the two of you." Added Rin picking out a silk white nightgown from a rack, liking it she decided to buy it in hopes that Sesshomaru would like it.

"Hmm you shouldn't be talking Rin, how are things between you and Sesshomaru? Have you guys done anything besides talk?" Asked Sango picking out some under wears, sighing she placed down the nightgown and stared at her friends. "He's always so caught up with work we haven't had any real time together, but it's totally okay I mean at least I get to work with him." Rin said smiling sadly it wasn't like she never got to see him, but it would be nice just to have a little conversation with him that wasn't work related. Sango and Kagome stole a look at one another and knew what they had to do, "say lets go look at some dresses?" Suggested Kagome walking over to the register and paying for the few items she picked up, after they left the store they walked past a few dress stores before finding a small boutique.

"Wow the dresses in here are so beautiful; I wonder which one will jump out at me." Called out Rin sifting through a rack of dresses that was floor length, not finding any she was about to leave when a shimmery ivory gown jumped out at her, Sucking in a deep breath she pulled it off and lifted it up to the light. "This is the one, this is the dress for me but where am I going to wear it to?" She softly said to herself swishing the dress around, "well you know the company ball is next month. So that would be a perfect place to debut the dress," informed Sango posing with a dark purple dress that stopped just above her knees.

Kagome was the only one, who couldn't find that one dress that spoke to her. Grinning she waited for her friends to leave the store with their items, "where to next?" Asked Rin draping her dress over her arm, to help protect it from dragging on the floor. "How about we shop for shoes and then break for lunch. Then we can head home and laze by the pool," said Sango inching slowly over to a popular shoe store. Both women laughed and shook their heads, "Miroku is going to kill her if she brings home another pair of shoes." Giggled Rin looking at a display of high heeled shoes, walking into an aisle Kagome was browsing through the shoes until she found a pair of shoes glittery gold with a five inch heel. Slipping her foot into them she felt in heaven the shoes slipped on with ease, walking over to the full length mirror she twirled around studying the shoe at different angles.

Loving the shoe she slipped them off and went to look for a few more pairs to buy, all ready the ladies left the mall and drove to the noodle shop across from their work. Parking in beside Sesshomaru's car Rin sighed before locking the door, she did really wish she could spend more time with Sesshomaru but she wasn't the type to complain. Entering the restaurant the three of them had to wait for a table to open up, but while they waited they looked over the menu to see what would be good to eat. "Alright ladies follow me your table is ready," announced the hostess leading the way to a table right beside a window. Sitting down the three chit chatted before the waiter came, "may I take your orders?" He asked smiling around the table, "I will have the vegetable soup." Answered Rin smiling up at him and then Kagome was the next one to order, "I think I will have the spicy beef soup with the egg noodles."

Taking a sip of water Sango ordered herself the same as Kagome except it wasn't spicy and it had rice noodles, "so Sango you mentioned the company ball earlier. What's that all about?" Asked Rin blowing her spoonful of broth before sipping it, "The ball is a little event where all of the business companies come meet and talk business mergers and all that good stuff. For as long as I know these things were so boring, but hey maybe this year it will be fun since the two of you are here." She said picking up some noodles with her chopsticks, "finally I'm old enough to go to one of these things. I remember when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru use to get ready for them and I use to beg for them to take me, but all I got was oh you're to young blah, blah, blah. The only problem I have now is I have no dress to go with my shoes," complained Kagome placing her utensils down.

Walking out of the restaurant Kagome said that she would meet them back at the house later, walking down the street she was about to pass a men's clothing store when she remembered she owed Inuyasha a shirt. Entering she smiled as she was greeted and walked over to a display of dress shirts. Looking through them she found the one she broke and another one that she knew he would look good in, picking the two of them up she walked around the store for a few more minutes before a man approached her. "I hope you are buying those shirts for me?" Asked a man from behind her, sighing and rolling her eyes Kagome turned around and plastered a fake smile across her face.

"Well I hate to disappoint but these are for someone else," she said walking over to the sales associate to buy the shirts. Not getting the hint the man followed her, "okay I will let that go but it's for a brother or cousin right?" He asked in a pushy tone, rolling her eyes again she smiled and thanked the associate and walked away from the guy, "sorry but you're wrong again. This chat was lovely but I have to go bye," she said leaving the store quickly and headed back towards her work building hoping that the guys were still there. Still not taking the hint he followed her and before she could enter the parking lot he grabbed her arm, yelping in surprise she spun around glaring at him and that was the first time in a while had she felt uneasy. Finally getting a good look at the man she noticed he had long black hair, with cold crimson coloured eyes that made a chill run down her spine. "Let me go now," she warned glaring at him and trying to take her arm back.

"I don't know if you realize who I am but, I can assure you that whomever you bought those shirts for has nothing on me." He said stepping closer to her and grinning darkly at her, gulping slowly she almost lost her glare but she held steady. "You're right I don't know who the hell you are and I certainly don't want to get to know you, so let me go right now." She said yanking her arm a little harder but he only held it tighter causing her to wince in pain, sighing inwardly she wished Inuyasha would hear here plea and come save her. "I love it when women try to resist me, but in the end they all learn to be submissive and do whatever I tell them to do." He informed her running a hand down he back and resting it on her bottom, reacting swiftly she took her free hand and slapped him across the face making him release his hold on her briefly.

Seeing her chance Kagome turned around and was about to take off running when she bumped into a hard chest, "what do you think you are doing Hakudoshi?" Growled Inuyasha placing Kagome behind him and glaring at the man before them, "nothing that concerns you half breed." Hakudoshi sneered back at Inuyasha, "now move aside half breed and let me talk to the woman behind you." He continued inching closer trying to grab Kagome again, pushing Hakudoshi back Inuyasha was starting to get angry at his actions. "Don't you dare come near her again; now go slither back to your hole where your master is waiting." Snarled Inuyasha watching Hakudoshi leaving until he was finally out of site, turning around Inuyasha softly hugged Kagome until she finally stopped shaking. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha asked pulling her away from him and staring down at her, "my arm hurts a little but other than that I'm fine. I'm just grateful you came out when you did, because I honestly don't know what I would have done." Sighed Kagome switching the bag to her other hand, then remembered she had bought him something.

Shoving the bag at him she smiled and placed her arms behind her back, opening the bag Inuyasha took out the two shirts and smiled at the thoughtful act. Putting them back in the bag he kissed her softly before leading her over to his motorcycle, but stopped when he noticed Kagome wearing a dress. "Why don't drive home with Sesshomaru since I have my bike," he offered but shut up when she hugged him and shook her head. Smiling he mounted his bike and waited for her to get on, once she was settled he revved the motor and rode out of the parking lot. The ride didn't take as long as it usually did and Kagome was thankful for that, as soon as he parked in the garage she was off the bike and silently entered the house leaving Inuyasha behind. Not dwelling on it he let her have some space, bringing in the bag he brought it up to his room and then went back down to watch television. "The dress fits like a glove Rin, it looks so great and I can't wait till Miroku sets his eyes on it." Gushed Sango opening the door to the main house and letting Rin in first, "I know well I hope Sesshomaru likes mine too." She said giggling walking into the living room; both women nodded a hello to Inuyasha and sat down across from him.

"Say where did Kagome go off to?" Asked Sango peering at Inuyasha who just pointed to the second floor, "she ran into Hakudoshi who tried to force her to go out with him." Inuyasha explained flipping the channel missing the shocked look on Sango's face, "who is Hakudoshi?" Asked a clueless Rin staring between the two other people, "he is our competitor's right hand man. He's the one who does most of the low down dirty scheming for Naraku of the Spyder Corporation, he treats women almost as badly as his boss does so thankfully you were there Inuyasha." explained Sango becoming angry at the snake, she was about to get up and talk to Kagome when the woman herself walked down the stairs in a tank top and exercise shorts. Ignoring everyone she left the house and went for a jog around the property, she just needed to get out of her head for an hour or so and going for runs always helped. Running down the dirt path at a steady pace Kagome zoned everything out except for the crunching sound of her steps or the steady rhythm of her breathing, suddenly the man from earlier snuck into her mind making her falter in her steps.

Recovering quickly she picked up her pace and went into a full run, focusing her eyes ahead she noticed a fork in the path. Making a decision she went straight instead of turning right, before she knew it she ran onto soft sand causing her to slow down. Taking off her running shoes and socks Kagome walked closer to the water, finding a good spot she sat down and dug her toes into the cool sand. Sighing she rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes listening to the crashing waves, and before she knew she had fallen asleep and so she would be comfortable she laid back. It had been two hours since Kagome left and everyone had just finished dinner, "say Kagome hasn't come back yet has she?" Rin asked helping clear the table, shaking her head no Sango took a sip of her water before standing to help Rin.

"She'll be back soon so there is no need to worry," commented Sesshomaru rising from the table and walking to his office. It took every fiber in Inuyasha not to go out looking for her; to take his mind off of her Inuyasha went to speak to Sesshomaru. "The corporate ball will take place after our meeting with the Akito Corporation," explained Sesshomaru sifting through some papers on his desk. Nodding Inuyasha rose from his chair and was leaving the office when a loud boom ripped through the quiet office, followed by heavy rain and a bright flash of lightning. Opening the door Inuyasha couldn't sense or smell Kagome in the house, so with lightning fast speed he left the house in search of her. The rain made it a little harder for him to track her by scent because of the surrounding forest, but whenever he did pick up her scent he made sure to follow it closely.

Exiting the forest he found himself on the beach, wiping the water away from his eyes he stared up and down the beach in search of her. By then the rain was falling down harder making his sense of sight as low as a human, but things did change when brilliant flash of lightning streaked across the sky illuminating the beach and for a split second and revealing Kagome. Racing over to her Inuyasha stopped in front of her scaring her half to death, "what the hell is the matter with you?" She screamed over the loud pounding rain at him, "I was worried about you as soon as the storm started." He screamed back at her which only made her roll her eyes at him, before she could defend herself he continued to scream about making him worry. Rolling her eyes again she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him, the slickness from the rain caused her lips to slip but not enough to ruin the kiss.

Recovering from the shock Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist so his hands could be free. Inuyasha knew the perfect place for his hands and it was cupping her perfectly round ass, moving away from her lips he found his way down to her neck and began to suck off the cool water. Tilting her back Kagome began to moan softly and the harder he sucked the louder her moans became, which caused his inner beast to stir and before he knew it the demon was out and guiding them to the beach house. Entering the house with Kagome still attached to him, Inuyasha went into the living room and finally let her slide down. Breathing heavily she stared at him and noticed how red his eyes had gotten but that didn't faze her one bit, grinning seductively she took a few steps away from him and slowly peeled off her shirt never breaking eye contact with him. Before she could gesture for him to come over, Inuyasha had her already pushed up against the wall.

Squealing in surprise Kagome hooked her legs around his waist and could feel his hard on, moaning as soon as it made contact with her crotch Inuyasha knew what they both wanted. Ripping off her pants he quickly pulled down his and without any hesitation he penetrated her, moaning in pleasure she dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she bounced on him. Growling Inuyasha latched back onto her neck and sucked harder than before, breathing heavily Kagome couldn't believe how fast she was close to having an orgasm. Although when it hit her she moaned louder than she ever had, not giving her enough time to come down from her climax Inuyasha lied her down on the ground and continued to pump at a steady pace. Feeling himself close to his own climax Inuyasha lowered his head, to where her pulse was and sunk his fangs deep into the flesh on her neck.

Searing pain blinded her vision before being replaced by extreme pleasure, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs as her second climax hit her harder then the first did. Inuyasha kept his fangs in her neck until his seed filled her, finally letting go he rolled over onto his side and held her close to him while sleep claimed the both of them. Waking up the next morning Kagome noticed that the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping, smiling she snuggled into Inuyasha and tried to go back to sleep but her bladder had other plans. Trying to sit up caused a massive surge of pain to rip through her entire body, muffling a cry she closed her eyes and laid back down trying to catch her breath.

"You need to let your body rest from last night," Inuyasha said rolling onto his back keeping his eyes closed. "Well then can you bring me to the bathroom, because I don't think I'll be able to make it there by myself?" Asked Kagome softly putting his shirt and her underwear on, opening his eyes Inuyasha sat up and stared at her for a bit before he noticed the bruising along her legs and arms. Feeling horrible he cringed and rose to his feet to pick her up, lifting her up bridal style he carefully walked down the hall to the bathroom. Putting her down he closed the door and waited until she was ready to go back, quickly peeing Kagome flushed and washed her hands.

Fluffing her hair she noticed the mark on her neck smiling softly, he was finally hers and she couldn't be any happier. Over come with glee she opened the door and launched herself at him, kissing him softly she grinned up at him and kissed him once more. "What's gotten into you?" He asked a little confused on how she could be so full of life, the only response he got was her moving her hair out of the way. Peering down at her neck he noticed the bite mark and glanced up at her, but all of his worries flew out the window when he saw her smiling. "She's finally mine.


	16. The Ball

It had been a month since they mated and everyone started to notice that Kagome had different attributes of Inuyasha, for one her patience became shorter and she was snapping at everyone even Sesshomaru. Kagome also became a little bit faster and stronger than before, not nearly as fast as Inuyasha but there were several times where he was shocked at how fast she was. The latest attribute she received was a thick streak of silver running through her hair, loving her new feature Kagome always made sure to style her hair to accentuate the streak.  
>It was finally the day of the ball Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to leave the house, when Kagome walked down the stairs to grab breakfast. "I'll see you later tonight at the ball," Inuyasha called leaving the house behind Sesshomaru and not giving her time to answer. Sighing she hung her head not knowing what to do or where to look, turning back around she headed back up to get her purse and to put on sandals. Driving around Kagome looked for any kind of clothing store or dress shop, ready to give up Kagome turned around to go home when she suddenly remembered Kaede. She was an old family friend, who use to make clothes for Kagome when she was younger the only problem was the woman lived two hours away.<p>

Taking the chance she started to make her way to Kaede's in hopes that the woman had an extra dress made, the only thing that was against her was time and she had none to spare. An hour and half out of the city Kagome began to see lush forests spring up on both sides of the highway, which signaled she was close to the old woman's home, another half hour and Kagome was driving up a dirt path to a wooden house. Stepping out of the car she took a second to look around her surroundings, reminiscing about all of the fun times she had going there in the summer. Being broken out of her thoughts was an old voice from the door step, "what do we have here? Do my old eyes deceive me? That can not be little Kagome, can it?" Laughed the old woman hobbling down the steps and over to Kagome, smiling brightly Kagome walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's been so long Kaede; I've missed you so much how have you been?" Exclaimed Kagome letting go of the older woman, "I've been good child. I heard ye were back and I was wondering when ye would come and visit, but what brings ye out here today?" Kaede asked hobbling back to the house to pour them both a nice cool drink, "well tonight is the Company's ball and I couldn't find a dress anywhere. So I was hoping that you may have had something in the back of your closet," she said grimacing a little hoping Kaede had something.

Tapping her chin the woman walked out of the kitchen and into her sewing room and disappearing into a large closet, standing by the door Kagome waited for Kaede to come back out with a gown. "What colour are ye shoes?" Called Kaede's muffled voice from the back of the closet, "the shoes are a glittery gold." Responded Kagome leaning against the door frame, glancing down at her watch she bit her bottom lip anxiously because she only had fours until the party. Walking out of the closet Kaede held a long cream coloured gown in both of her hands, "the dress might be a little tight in the bust area for ye. Although other than that the dress should fit, here ye go best hurry up and get back." Smiled Kaede pushing Kagome towards the door, grinning Kagome quickly hugged and kissed her before running out to her car.

Driving back as fast as she could Kagome tried to think of a fast way to put up her hair, while keeping it elegant and when she should do her makeup. The sun was starting to set by the time she reached the driveway, parking the car she grabbed the dress and raced inside and up to her room to have a quick shower. In and out within five minutes Kagome was drying herself off and choosing her under garments, spraying herself with a small layer of perfume she slipped on the dress. "Wow I look great but can't admire myself just yet, now I have to somehow figure out what to do with my hair." She thought aloud while trying out a few styles, until she decided on doing a slicked back bun and a side bang. Making sure there was no loose strays she grabbed a matching clutch and shoes, heading down the stairs she asked one of the staff if Sango and Rin have already left. Groaning that she had to go alone she was prepared to drive herself when Totosai the old driver entered the house, sighing in relief Kagome grabbed the man and led him back out the door and to the car. "Sorry to be so forward but I need you to drive me to the ball," she said getting into the back of the car while looking at him with pleading eyes. Sighing he knew he couldn't argue with her or else it would be his job, so he nodded his head and muttered under his breath about young people not having the sense of time.

Once Totosai started driving Kagome's anxiety started to leave her, relaxing a bit she gazed out the window watching the passing street lights. Once she was there Kagome stepped out and thanked Totosai, walking quickly towards the party she could hear the classical music softly playing. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before entering the room, walking in she looked around for Sango and Rin or even Inuyasha but couldn't find any of them. Not wanting to waste anymore time she headed towards the crowd to look for them, waving to some of the familiar faces she kept walking until someone bumped into her causing her to fall. Surprised that there was no impact Kagome realized the person had caught her, staring into crimson orbs made a chill run down her spine. Not taking her eyes off of him she shrugged out of his grasp and tried to smile politely, "thank you." She said before turning to leave in the opposite direction, but before she could get far he grabbed her arm surprising her for the second time. "My dear would it be too much trouble to get your name?" The man asked stepping a little to close for her comfort, crinkling her brows slightly she felt reluctant to answer him but never the less she did. "My name is Kagome Hig… Um Kagome Tashio, and you are?" Kagome said proudly with a smile gracing her face, she felt like fist pumping the air when she saw his face falter.

"Naraku Onigumo," he answered getting a little closer if that was even possible. Taking back her arm she backed away slowly, "it was nice meeting you, but I need to find Inuyasha now." She said turning and hurrying away taking a chance she stole a peek behind her, wishing she hadn't when she saw he was still staring at her Kagome hurried her steps. Turning to look in front of her she saw her friends talking in a circle on the other side of the dance floor, breathing a sigh of relief she walked around the dance floor wanting to surprise them. Although once she was close enough Inuyasha turned around and hugged her, "are you okay?" He asked looking concerned at her but slightly eased up when she smiled, "I never knew we could bring our spouses to these things." Commented Naraku appearing out of nowhere, causing Kagome to squeeze Inuyasha's tightly.

Smelling her fear Inuyasha glared at Naraku, "unless she does work in business. Who would have guessed you would fall for your secretary." Sneered Naraku as he checked Kagome out which angered Inuyasha, but before he could say anything Kagome came to their defense. "Would you so kindly please stop talking out of your ass, if you had even a half decent bone in that body of yours then you would have half a mind to ask what I did. Since I'm in such a generous mood I'll tell you what I do, I'm the Tashio's Company consultant." Kagome informed him while taking Inuyasha's hand and leading him away from Naraku, not chancing a look back she sighed when they were far enough away from him. Watching them go Naraku narrowed his eyes and took out his cell phone, "Hakudoshi find everything you can on a Kagome Tashio."

The party was half way finished when Rin sighed for the umpteenth time, the whole time she was there Sesshomaru never once acknowledged her presence. All he did was talk about work, or all he did was work. Sighing one last time she secured her clutch underneath her arm and said bye to the others, taking one last glance at Sesshomaru who was talking to a group of old men she silently left. Back at the house she went up to her room and began to pack, because she saw no reason for her to stay there. Besides she could chat over the phone or the net with her friends, so going home was her only option especially to mend her aching heart. Changing out of her dress into shorts and a tank top she went to stand on her balcony, staring out into the dark horizon she knew she would miss everything and everyone there.

Shaking hands with the men Sesshomaru walked over to speak with Inuyasha when he noticed that Rin wasn't there anymore, "where did Rin go?" He asked interrupting Inuyasha's conversation with Miroku, "she left about twenty minutes ago. She didn't look to happy I think something may have upset her," Inuyasha said turning back to talk to Miroku and ignoring the briefest look of concern on his face. Leaving the building he unbuttoned his jacket and jumped from building to building, it was faster for him to get home that way. Once the mansion was close enough he jumped on Rin's balcony railing surprising her, "why did you leave so early?" He asked completely oblivious of her sombre attitude, "I can't compete with your work anymore." She said softly staring at him smiling she placed her hands behind her back, she had time to think before he got there and in that time she made a decision.

"I'm quitting and what we have going on needs to stop," she said loosing her smile and letting her hands fall to her side. For the first time ever Sesshomaru couldn't understand what was being said to him, which for some reason pissed him off because he knew how to handle every situation but this one he couldn't wrap his head around it. Rin could see that he didn't understand what she was talking about; sighing in frustration she glared at him and crossed her arms. "Sesshomaru I love you but I can't be around you when all you do is work," leaving that hanging in the air Rin walked back into her room and was about to close the door when he slipped in. Gently grabbing her Sesshomaru kissed her, "Rin I want you to be my mate. I will cut down on work when I can okay?" He asked staring into her brown orbs and watched the emotions race across her face, sensing that she had calmed down Sesshomaru kissed her which started a whirled wind night of passion.

An hour later Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the car and ready to go to bed, but when they got closer to the house an alarm in Inuyasha's head went off making him instantly stop. Rolling his eyes he growled and was about to sleep in a tree when he remembered he had Kagome, "we can't go into the house tonight." He informed her with a sour look; becoming confused Kagome groaned and took off her shoes before speaking. "What? Why? I'm tired, my feet are killing me and I need to get out of this dress." She whined a little causing Inuyasha to growl a little more, "Sesshomaru decided that tonight was a good time to mate with Rin in the fucking house." He all but yelled glaring at the house, but he turned around and almost fell on his face when Kagome swooned.

"Awe finally I was wondering when they would become official," she said grabbing his hand and leading him over to the guest house. He could never understand women they were so strange, one minute they're complaining but when love is involved everything was okay. Not knowing what to say he just followed her until they reached the spare room in the guest house, stripping down to his boxers Inuyasha laid down in the bed waiting for Kagome.

Taking off her dress she got into the bed with just her bra and underwear on, snuggling into Inuyasha she stared at the dark wall waiting for sleep. Listening to the steady rhythm of his heart helped lull her to sleep, once Kagome was asleep Inuyasha stayed awake a little while longer to watch her sleep. Moving her hair away from her neck he softly caressed the bite mark he gave her, averting his eyes to the dark ceiling Inuyasha smiled and fell asleep in total content.

Rolling out of the sun's rays Rin frowned when she heard soft typing sounds next to her, rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up and cringed at both the pain in her neck and all over her body. "Take it easy you'll be in some pain for a little while," came Sesshomaru's voice beside her. Taking his advice she placed pillows behind her to help take pressure off of her body, groaning she looked over at him and was a little annoyed that he was working after such a great night but she was not in the mood to argue.

Closing the laptop Sesshomaru gently placed Rin in his lap and closed his eyes in total content, "so how did last night go?" Asked Rin leaning back to rest her head on his right shoulder, "it went very well I can say. We have new business partners which will help put us back on top and stay there," he answered quietly resting his head on the top of Rin's head.

Smiling like a kid on Christmas Hakudoshi entered Naraku's office with a manila coloured folder, placing it down on his desk Hakudoshi sat down to await his boss' reaction. Silently picking up the folder Naraku began to read the contents inside, with each page he read a sinister smile grew into a maniacal laughter. Closing the folder he sat back in his chair and continued to laugh, things just got a whole lot interesting for him. Reaching for the phone he spoke to someone briefly before hanging up, "who knew the world could be so small?" Laughed Naraku beaming over at Hakudoshi, "with this little bit of information I can now finally get rid of those annoying brothers."


	17. The Call

_**A/N: Hey guy sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy but I promise I will be updating more often. Also I'm sorry this chapter is short, they will be longer next time.**_

_**I don't own anything.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare nights that Kagome had slept in her room, but that was only because she wasn't feeling so<p>

well. Opening her eyes slowly she stared at the wall and actually thought she was feeling a little better, shifting

slightly she sighed and found another comfortable place. "I'm probably well enough to go to work, thank goodness I

have so much to do today."

As suddenly as that thought crossed her mind, her stomach decided to protest to it. Within seconds she had sheets

laying on the floor, her head in the toilet bowl and her wonderful dinner Inuyasha made exiting her body. Which was

weird because Inuyasha had cooked everything so well, she sat and watch him make it so it wasn't food poisoning.

Once it was all out she sat back breathing softly, testing the waters to see if her stomach wanted to revolt against

her anymore. Seeing that she was well enough to stand Kagome hobbled her way back to her bed, she was out like

a light instantly once her head touched her pillow. The light streaming in through the window shifted once mid

morning hit, which caused Kagome to wake up once more. Yawning she cracked her eyes open and nearly fainted at

the time, "I can't believe I nearly slept the entire morning away." She cried out reaching for phone to call the office.

"Thank you for calling No Tama Incorporated, this is the office of Sesshomaru, Rin speaking how may I help you?"

Greeted Rin who paid no attention to the call Display, "don't you get tired of saying that long thing?" Answered

Kagome breathlessly into the phone, getting a little caught off guard Rin quickly checked the number before smiling.

"No I change it up from time to time, boy you sound ill maybe you should go home early?" Rin said typing an email to

a client, feeling her face fall Kagome informed Rin that she was already home. Pausing her typing Rin stared blankly

at the time and then began to freak out, "Kagome it's almost the afternoon and you're just calling now? This is really

bad just stay in bed and then I will see if I can duck out early, I just need to finish an email and then I'll tell

Sesshomaru that I'll be leaving early."

Smiling Kagome really loved Rin the girl was such a motherly figure, she took care of you when you were sick she

wrapped up your cuts and sprains she…. Pausing in her mental rant about Rin being motherly Kagome sprang

straight up in bed, she never got sick easily and she knew it wasn't food poisoning. That just left one other thing,

quickly counting on her fingers how long ago was her last period. Kagome began to

pale a lot more than before.

"I'm pregnant." Came Kagome's small voice over the line, which caught Rin completely off guard. "WHAT? What do

you mean you're pregnant?" Asked Rin quietly walking away from her desk, she needed to get to the balcony on

that floor so she could talk more openly. "Kagome are you positive that you're pregnant?" Rin asked a little more

rational, "yes I'm pretty sure that I am. I haven't gotten my period in like a month, the last time I got it was right

after the ball which was a month ago tomorrow." Explained Kagome placing her hand over her face and falling back

on her pillow, it was such a shock to her that she forgot to breath. "I'm on my way." Was the last thing Rin said

before hanging up and re-entering the office building, grabbing her purse and keys she knocked on Sesshomaru's

door before entering. "I need to leave now, but I will stay late tomorrow and I will send off the email to Nagasaki-

san late tonight." Rin said with out waiting for his reply, closing the door she dashed to the elevator and rode the

steel box down to the main floor.

Waving at the doorman she sprinted to her car and drove to the nearest pharmacy, running down a few isles blindly

she finally found the one she was looking for. Looking over the different choices she picked one that looked like it

was the best, running to the cashier she threw down the money but told them to keep the change. It took her

another five minutes to get home but when she did, she had one of the help park her car because she couldn't

waste anymore time. Bursting into the house she hiked up her skirt kicked off her shoes and took the stairs two at a

time, nearly kicking Kagome's door down Rin handed her friend the box and pointed to the bathroom. Frightened by

the crazy and ragged look of Rin, Kagome shuffled her way into the bathroom and followed the instructions on the

home pregnancy test.

For both women it felt like hours passed when Kagome finally left the bathroom with the stick in her hand, it was

silent for all of two minutes before Kagome burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. As soon as the fits of laughter

began Rin knew Kagome was pregnant, climbing off the bed Rin began to do her happy dance like a mad woman. "I

hope you have a little girl then I get to dress her up and play dolls with her,' gushed Rin in a dream like state.

Hearing that was all Kagome needed to snap her out of her hysteria, she needed to still break the news to

Inuyasha and she didn't know how he would take it. She still didn't know how to process everything herself, now

she had to think about a third person.

"Oh my god I'm pregnant, oh my god I'm pregnant." She kept chanting to herself as she slowly began to

hyperventilate, falling to the floor she stared at the plush carpet thinking of ways to break it to Inuyasha. "What am

I going to do? How am I suppose to tell Inuyasha he's going to be a father? What if he doesn't want to be a father?

What if he kicks me out on the street, to take care of this baby by myself and then I end up in a box in a dirty

alleyway?" With each thought Kagome got louder and louder, smiling Rin sat beside her friend and hugged her.

"Calm down. Take a soothing breath we both know Inuyasha would never do that to you or the baby, I think you

just need time to process this and then sit him down and just tell him. Here why don't you go lay down and try to

get some sleep, I'll be back in two hours to see how you're doing." Soothed Rin walking her over to her bed and

placing the covers up to Kagome's shoulders, glancing one more time at Kagome before Rin left she smiled and

shook her head.

Placing the covers over her head Kagome groaned and tried to sleep, but different and outlandish scenarios ran

rampant in her head. Snapping her eyes open she stared into the semi darkness of her cave, while trying to think of

ways to break the news to Inuyasha. Slinking her arm out from under the blanket she grabbed her cellphone and

dialed Inuyasha's extension, while it rang her heart was beating a mile a minute because it was do or die time. She

knew she couldn't face him because she would chicken out, but if she did it over the phone then she at least had a

few minutes to herself to let it sink in a little longer. Before Inuyasha barged in there demanding how it happened,

or refusing to help her take care of the kid.

Her breath hitched at the back of her throat when his concerned voice came on, "hey are you alright? I heard you

never made it in today, what's wrong?" He asked while he only heard silence from her end, "Kagome?" Silence.

"Kagome are you okay?" More silence, "Kagome I'm coming home right now." Inuyasha said as he frantically began

to shut off his computer and close open folders, as he was about to hang up she spoke stopping him in the middle

of his actions.

**"I'm pregnant.**"


	18. What a Shame

"I'm pregnant." Kept ringing in Inuyasha's ears, causing his knees to buckle and his breathing to be laboured. He

could not believe what he was hearing, he was going to be a father and Kagome was going to be a mother. He was

so ecstatic that he was rendered speechless, now his life would be complete. He would soon have a small family of

his own, he was so happy that tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. In a voice so uncharacteristic of him

Inuyasha told her that he would be home soon, hanging up the phone he sat staring at the wall deep in thought.

"What if Kagome doesn't want to have my child? She was acting weird on the phone," he thought slipping on his

jacket and locking his office door. Ignoring his secretary he waited for the elevator to arrive, once the door

swooshed open Inuyasha entered not even paying attention to Sesshomaru. Not one to meddle in his brother's

affair, Sesshomaru figured that he was , mulling over the day's work.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to be a father," Inuyasha finally broke the silence. Now over the years Sesshomaru has

prided on himself of being able to not fall prey to show emotion, but hearing the news about Inuyasha becoming a

father caused his eyes to widen and his mouth become slightly agape. Personally he thought he would become a

father first given his younger brother's track record with women, but none the less he was very happy for him.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru smiled briefly before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "you will do fine little

brother after all you are Inu Tashio's son."

It was very rare that Sesshomaru complemented Inuyasha, so he was slightly blown away by what he had said to

him. In a way it calmed his nerves and put his head back in the game, exhaling he started to grin like a fool at the

elevator buttons. "Thank you Sesshomaru, hearing that from you means a lot to me." Exiting the elevator the

brothers exited their building and parted ways, Inuyasha decided to grab flowers for Kagome while Sesshomaru

wanted to get home and see Rin and Kagome.

Kagome had kept herself locked up in her room, because she still wasn't sure on how Inuyasha would react. She

ignored everyone who tried to talk to her, she ignored the fact that she needed to eat. Kagome was so scared that

Inuyasha wasn't ready to be a father, it was making her feel physically ill. Not in any mood to move she held onto

her pillow tightly to hold back the bile, Kagome was already tired of puking and tried to will herself to not vomit. She

watched as the sun had set casting soft orange and yellow hues across her wall, when it finally was dark Kagome

didn't make a move to turn on her side lamp. It felt nice to have the dark envelope her inner confusion, groaning she

rolled over onto her back and groaned. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention turning her

head to the right she saw Inuyasha standing in her doorway with a bouquet of flowers. Sitting up slowly she stared

wide eyed at him, "you bought flowers?"

"Um yeah. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to buy, so I figured flowers would be good. So how are you feeling?"

He asked a little uneasy which confused him, because he was so excited to get home and see Kagome. Reading his

actions Kagome's face fell, "you aren't ready to be a father are you? Just tell me now so I can decided what to do

with it," Kagome said sadly turning away from him. Not knowing what caused this sadness to come over her, he

placed down the flowers and sat on the bed beside her. "Kagome no one is really ready to be a parent, but trust me

when I say I've been ready for over six centuries."

Sniffling into his sleeve Kagome began to feel a lot better, cuddling into him a little more she suddenly got struck by

a thought. Pushing away from him a bit she stared quizzically at him, "if you've been waiting for OVER six centuries

that would make you well over six hundred years old." When he nodded his head Kagome pushed a little father

away from him, staring at him you couldn't tell he was that old and even with his attitude you could never tell.

"Inuyasha you're so old I would never have pictured you to be so old," she said in disbelief gawking at him. Cracking

a smile he scooped her up into a big hug and never let go, Inuyasha began to fall asleep in a peaceful bliss.

The next few days were hectic considering Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, on how she shouldn't go to work

because it would put stress on the baby.

Although Kagome kept reassuring him that everything was fine, but Inuyasha was just so stubborn which resulted

in Kagome being locked in her room. Sulking for the better part of the morning she finally decided to call into work

and find out what she could do from home, knowing Rin was a bad liar under pressure Kagome called the

receptionist on her floor. "Hey Akita could you tell me what I had scheduled today?" Jotting down what she had to

do Kagome began to do little things and send it off to people, as soon as lunch rolled around Kagome was liking the

idea of working from home. Thanking Kagura for her Miso soup Kagome slurped away while typing up a proposal for

an electronic company, so immersed in her work she almost missed the tapping on her window. Gasping she turned

in her seat and saw an angry Inuyasha standing on her balcony, gulping and smiling sheepishly Kagome slowly rose

from her seat and unlocked the door. "After lunch no more work Kagome, your ass better be back in that bed and

watching television. So help me if you're do anymore work I will…"

"You'll what? Hmm Inuyasha, you will do what to me?" Egged on Kagome placing her hands on her hips, she knew

he could do nothing to her even if he wanted to. When he didn't answer she smiled and padded him on the head,

"that's what I thought darling now don't worry your pretty little head I shall be fine. Now go back to work and I will

see you when you get home," she said pushing him back out onto her balcony and locked the door before he could

come back in. to enforce her point she closed her curtain, laughing a little she sat back down at her desk and began

to work again.

Groaning Inuyasha knew he lost that battle but he wouldn't loose the war, jumping onto the roof he began to jump

back to work to get things done. Reaching the office withing ten minutes he rode the elevator up to his floor, exiting

he felt his demon instincts screaming out that something wasn't right. Walking into his office Inuyasha stopped in

his tracks when he saw the one person he wished to never see, "Naraku what the hell are you doing in my office?"

Asked Inuyasha walking around to face him, smirking devilishly Naraku caressed the picture of a little Kagome that

Inuyasha had on his desk.

"Oh you know the usual, just came to check out the competition. My my how little Kagome has grown into such a

luscious beauty. Why would a beauty like her want to be with a half demon like you, oh wait didn't you and that

brother of yours raise little Kagome? That's right isn't it? Oh and now you and her are sleeping together, how very

nasty of you sleeping with basically your sister." Taunted Naraku standing up and glaring at him, "did I strike a

nerve?" Continued Naraku preparing to leave the office, buttoning his suit jacket he took one last look at Inuyasha.

"It would be a terrible shame for something to happen to her, just like what happened to her parents. But hey what

am I saying? I know nothing of what happened to her parents, I just figured to give you a fair warning. Since I know

there are so many people out to get their hands on your success," Naraku said leaving Inuyasha with that little

thought. Once he was gone Inuyasha was on the phone ordering security to be stationed around the property

immediately if what Naraku was implying then he was the one who had killed her parents and now he would be

after her. Getting off the phone with security he then called friends of the family whom were ran a great detective

agency, "Kirara can you and the guys head over to the house later tonight I need your help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry everyone this chapter and last chapter came out like this, I tried separating the lines but it's not working for me right now. HOPEFULLY when I finish the next chapter it will turn out better :D.**


	19. Those Pumps

Getting back to his office Naraku wasn't in the mood to work so he stood peering out his window, although his office was grand it was nothing compared to Inuyasha's. which was one more reason why Naraku wanted to get rid of him. Naraku knew that if he went after Sesshomaru he would just be met with road blocks and other unnecessary obstacles, but with Inuyasha who was still young was easily able to be backed into a corner. Naraku knew with him going to see Inuyasha he would be on guard now, so he had to send another in his place. "But whom can I send? It cannot be Hakudoshi, because that mutt would be expecting that. Hmm, I can always send my pet." He thought placing a quick call to the person he referred to as "pet", hanging up he began to make other preparations for the whole take over.

Inuyasha left work an hour later just so he could check up and be with Kagome, the drive home was a pain because people had the same thoughts as him and left early. Becoming annoyed with the traffic he pressed a button on his steering wheel and said call office, hearing Rin's voice Inuyasha asked to be put through to Sesshomaru. "What is it Inuyasha, I need to be on a conference call in five minutes?" Huffing Inuyasha rolled his eyes before he switched lanes, "Naraku came to visit me today. He told me something a little unnerving, he implied something could happen to Kagome like what happened to Sakura and Akira." Inuyasha said making a left onto his street, "have you called the brothers yet about this matter? Given by your silence I take that as a no, so you better get on that little brother." Asked a calm Sesshomaru who began preparing documents for his conference call, that he was suppose to be on in two minutes.

Two weeks later the sky was as dark as night yet it was the middle of the afternoon with an immediate threat of rain, Inuyasha was reluctant to go to work because Kagome was not feeling very well. Finally listening to her Inuyasha trudged into work and just focused the best he could on his work, making phone calls home every so often to see how Kagome was. When he was finally told to just work he listened because he needed to get important documents out as quickly as he could, hours later Kikyo walked onto Inuyasha's floor with her head held high and a smirk gracing her ruby red lips. Paying no heed to the woman behind the desk Kikyo walked right into Inuyasha's office and sat down, not letting the smirk falter she waited till he was finished his phone conversation before speaking. "I have a business proposition for this company," she informed him with an arrogant tone.

"Sypder Industries is wanting a merger it already has several lucrative companies accepting this, and now its where your company comes in. Adding it to the merger will not only bring Spyder to the top, it will also bring this company with it." Kikyo said all the while smirking confidently because who really in their right mind would pass up something that good? "We are not interested in doing business with you, so if will please leave now." He said coldly staring at her hoping that she would get the hint, but obviously the hint didn't reach her because instead of standing up and leaving Kikyo walked around the desk and plopped down in his lap.

Before she could enjoy sitting on his lap, Inuyasha straightened his legs out causing her to fall. With a soft thud Kikyo looked up at him and pouted, "Yash that wasn't very nice. You use to love me sitting on your lap." Pinching the bridge of his nose he rose from his seat and walked to his door, "Kikyo get the hell out of my office now. I have a mate and a baby on the way waiting for me at home, so I don't need your stupid shenanigans now." Still pouting she got up and grabbed her things, exiting she never glanced back until she was finally out of the building. Taking her cell out she called Naraku, "the stupid half breed didn't take the offer but he did tell me that his whore is pregnant."

"Perfect I will tell Onigumo to follow her around, while I'll have you work on Inuyasha we need him to start doubting himself as well as the company." Naraku said while he grinned staring out his office window still, hanging up with Kikyo he couldn't be any happier with how things were going.

Kagome was super surprised to see how much she had ballooned after just a month, "I can not see my stupid feet." She whined while she slipped on a dress because none of her pants fit her anymore, waddling around she found her flip flops that only seem to fit her at the moment. Taking one step down at a time Kagome decided it was time to go shopping for clothes that fit, leaving the house she got in the car and left the grounds and headed towards a clothing store. Parking her car she waddled into a few stores before heading into the closes mall, finding several pants she placed them over her arm before looking for some other things. Satisfied with what she bought Kagome paid for her things and left as quickly as she could, because her extra stomach was craving Ramen.

Driving to the only ramen noddle place she liked, Kagome decided to park beside the restaurant seeing as how walking was so hard for her. Before heading into the restaurant she glanced up at her work and sighed, she had so much work to do but Inuyasha had forced her to go on leave. Sighing again she sat down to eat and contemplate her next move for the afternoon, not totally sold on going home Kagome had decided to go visit work and see if she could sneak in some work, paying her bill she took the short drive over and parked in her usual space. Entering the building she smiled at the receptionist and the security guard before heading up, stepping off the elevator she immediately began to whine to Rin. "My feet are gone," Rin being her sympathetic self leaned over her desk and looked down. "Awe Kags your feet are still there, they just look like dinner rolls." She added that little joke in there to lighten the mood, not warming up to the joke Kagome began to cry at how crappy her situation was.

Feeling terrible Rin quickly ran from behind the desk and hugged Kagome the best she could, "there, there Kags I was only joking. It's okay you still look just as sexy if not sexier," soothed Rin massaging kagome's back lightly she only took a small step back once the sniffling stopped. Smiling a little Kagome nodded her head in thanks, "this baby is going to be the end of me. Seriously I'm so hormonal these days that I even want to cut off my own ears, just so I don't have to hear myself." Laughing at her Rin walked back behind her desk and started to email some clients, "Sesshy isn't in the office at the moment but I'm sure your baby daddy would love to have you as a mild distraction." Rin said wagging her eyebrows at hinting something, shaking her head Kagome cracked a wider smile before saying bye.

Stopping off at the next floor down Kagome stepped off the elevator and saw that Mizuki was not at her desk, which meant she was out to lunch. Walking over to Inuyasha's office door she was about to open the door but paused when she heard voices, "why are you back? I already denied your offer, so there is no reason for you to have come back." Came Inuyasha's muffled voice Kagome was about to leave when a familiar female voice answered, "I'm not here to the offer. I'm here to talk to you, I've missed you we were suppose to be strong. I was suppose to be the mother of your child, instead you go off with that half wit child. Inuyasha you're part demon which means you need a real woman who will be there for you, who knows how to take care of all your needs."

It was getting harder and harder for Kagome to stand outside the door quietly, she had to grip the door frame with tremendous force when she heard Kikyo zip down either her dress, skirt or Inuyasha's pants. She prayed it wasn't his pants or else she wouldn't know what to do, she would probably kill him and then kill Kikyo. Breathing heavily Kagome began to had a hard time staying calm and breathing properly, "come on Inuyasha you can not deny that you missed all of this. Remember when you worked long nights and I would come to visit you, ah man I missed those nights when you would give me carpet burns." Kikyo said slowly making her underwear clad body towards him, before he could make a move Kikyo ripped opened his shirt and straddled him. "Come on Yashie poo let's have some fun like we use to,"Kikyo cooed inching closer towards his lips. Lifting her up with ease Inuyasha placed her on the floor and threw her dress at her, silently walking to the door he swung it open and felt his stomach dropped out.

Closing his eyes Inuyasha waited for Kagome to say something, but time seemed to stop when Kikyo walked past them with a wide smile gracing his wicked face. "Oh it's you wow….Congrats on being so fat." Thoughts of not being good enough, being ugly and unattractive ran through her head. Hitting her like a speeding truck, finally catching her breath she felt the room begin to spin and become hazy until finally she collapsed.

Hours later she came too sitting up in a hospital bed, sighing she shook her head and closed her eyes hoping the tears wouldn't fall. Yet as hard as she tried they fell anyways streaking down her flawless skin, "you scared me for a minute. How are you feeling?" Asked Inuyasha sitting down next to her on the bed, he knew what she was thinking and he couldn't blame her because of what she walked in on. "I swear the next time I see that bitch near you I will kill her, I know you didn't do anything with her. But believe me if I ever see you near her I will kill you," Kagome said slowly leaving the bed to exit the room. She hated hospitals and she's been there far too many times than she would like, waddling out of the room Kagome cocked her head to look behind her. "Aren't you going to help me carry your fucking child to the car?" She asked with a hint of a demand, with the fire lit under him Inuyasha quietly helped her out to his car.

Closing her door quickly Inuyasha jumped into the driver sear and stared at her in utter shock, "Gome why are you crying?" Covering her face Kagome sobbed hard into her hands, "I'm so fat and I can't see my stupid my god those pumps that Kikyo had on were amazing, I miss my pumps." Pausing in her rant Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and watched as Inuyasha laughed his ass off, glaring at him she was about to yell at him when he hugged her softly while still laughing. "calm down a few more months and then you will be able to wear your cute pumps again, just hang in there Kagome I know you'll get through this." He said calming her down before starting the car and making their way back to the house, every now and again Inuyasha would sneak a peek at her just to see if she was alright.


End file.
